Pokemon: At The World's End
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: Being transported to the Pokemon world, Chris and friends must now solve a new mystery and prevent a soon to come battle. The sequel to Pikachu & Me.
1. Prologue

Me – Guess who's back?

Pikachu – PIKA! (WE ARE!)

Pikette – It's so great to be back.

Me – Sorry we kept you waiting. I'm sure you've been waiting for awhile.

Pikette – Um, I don't think so. It's only been like two or three days since you finished the first book.

Me – Okay, okay. Hey, I just feel like going right into the next story.

Pikachu – Pika pi pika? (What exactly is going to happen?)

Me – Well, I can't say but I know there will be a lot of action and I mean TONS of action.

Pikette – That's it?

Me – Obviously not, there might be some love scenes.

Pikette – YAY! 'starts kissing Pikachu'

Me – Um, well, while thats going on, I'll just let everyone know, I don't own Pokemon, or any of the songs you're going to hear. By the way, we're doing the title sequence a little different this time. And well, you're going to see. Now, without further adieu, we bring you the next installment.

Pikachu and Pikette – YES!

* * *

Prologue

_Six years ago..._

Robert Crawford was sitting at his desk at home. His friend and co-worker, Brad, was sitting on the couch, looking at his laptop.

"Oh, this is pointless!" Brad said. "We're not going to find anything. Haven't found anything for at least ten years. Maybe this is just the end."

Robert sighed, taking his eyes from his work. "Look, we can't stop now. If we want to keep this organization going, we need to find something important and I mean _real _important."

"Well, would be easier if we were still getting funds," Brad snapped. "Why aren't we in like a fancy building or something, compared to this."

"Boss says we have to stay low," Robert said, "If the government finds us, we're definitely screwed."

"Oh, you think they'll even remember Sector 7?" Brad said. "The government disbanded us over ten years ago."

"True, and they did erase our files," Robert said. "At least the real ones."

All of a sudden the lights started to flicker. "What the? Are we having a power shortage?" Brad asked.

"That's strange," Robert said, looking around. Something then caught his eye. He went over to the window. "Um, Brad? You might want to see this?"

"What?" Brad said, looking out the window. He then froze in shock. "Oh my God."

Outside, in the front lawn, there was some strange vortex forming, with electricity zapping out of it. "That's incredible," Robert said. "Quick, get the camera."

Brad got the camera and turned it on, recording the footage. "Well, looks like we have something now," he said, smiling.

Robert kept looking at it. He then got an idea. He went to the door. "What are you doing?" Brad said, looking at him.

Robert smiled. "Just want to get a closer look," he said, going outside.

Brad kept looking at the vortex, suddenly afraid. "Rob!?" he said, going outside as well. He went up next to Robert, in front of the vortex. "So what do you think it is?"

"Well, it looks like a rather large energy buildup," Robert said. "My guess, it might be some sort of portal."

"A portal?" Brad said, turning to him with a funny look. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope," Robert said. "It's just like what they show in the movies, except this is no movie."

All of a sudden, they both felt a tug from the clothes they were wearing. "What's that!?" Brad said.

"Looks like the portal is picking up more energy and pulling us in," Robert said. "We better hang on!"

They were then sucked into the portal, which disappeared almost instantly. While they felt like they were traveling for hours, it was only a couple of seconds before they felt ground again.

The two men got up, looking at their surroundings. Instead of the house, they were in a rather large forest. "Where are we?" Robert said.

"Who knows?" Brad said. "I just hope we're still in the states."

They started walking down the pathway in the forest. "Some of these trees seem unfamiliar," Robert said. "They shouldn't even be in an environment like this."

"Any ideas?" Brad said.

"Well, I don't think we're in the states," Robert said. He then heard rustling in the bushes and grabbing Brad, they hid behind one of the large trees.

What then came out of that bush was probably something neither of them nor anyone could ever have imagined. The creature that came out was not a species recognized by either of them. But Robert had seen this creature before. His one son had once shown him pictures.

"No, it can't be," he whispered. "That's impossible."

"Robert?" Brad said. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It sure is," Robert said. The creature looked around a bit and then ran off deeper into the woods.

"We need to find a way out of here," Brad said.

"No kidding," Robert said. He then had an idea. He got out his walkie-talkie and turned it on. "I hope this works," he said. He turned to channel 2 and said, "HQ, do you read me?"

There was some static, but amazingly, they heard a voice. "This is HQ, what's the situation?"

Robert looked at Brad, who just stared back. "HQ, you are not going to believe what we just found."

* * *

(A/N: UH-OH! Well, I guess that explains how Sector 7 found them. Anyway, this is the point where you roll in the beginning credits. And to start off, I used the main theme from MGS2, which I thought went well with this. So play it now. I wish I was able to use something like Youtube to make an awesome opening trailer. Anyway, use your imagination to your own enjoyment. By the way, the title is supposed to be shown at the end.)

**Pokemon**  
At The World's End

Pikette – Wow, I think you may have pissed some people off.

Me – Why, because I made a prologue?

Pikette – Yeah....

Me – Oh well, at least it'll clear their minds of how the plot was set up.

Pikette – True.

Pikachu – Pika pika pi pika (Chris, is there a reason why you like using Metal Gear Solid music?)

Me – Hey, I think the music goes well with this story. Besides, it's not just MGS.

Pikette – Well, this ought to be interesting.

Me – Oh it will. Speaking of which, you've met Snake, right Pikachu?

Pikachu – Pika (Yep.)

Me – What's he like?

Pikachu – Pika pi pika (He seems alright, not really open though.)

Me – Cool. Well, we better get going then. See what's next for the next chapter. By the way, this won't happen every chapter. Just this one, and possibly the last. Anyway, we'll see you guys later.

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Once Again Another Adventure

Chapter 1: Once Again Another Adventure

"Well, I definitely think we're lost," I said, while walking through a rather dense forest.

"We're not lost," Pikette said, "As long as we go along this path, we'll get out of this forest eventually." She rested on top of my shoulder.

"Pika pika," Pikachu agreed, resting on my other shoulder.

I then heard what sounded like water. "Sounds like the river," I said excitedly. We then ran over to the source of the sound. What we then saw was astounding. The river was huge, the water a clear blue. It was quite a sight. "Well, I guess if we just follow the direction the river is flowing we should find our way out," I said.

Pikette looked around and saw a tree that had fallen over, connecting both parts of the woods. "Pikachu, look," she said, "We can cross over to the other side."

"I don't know," I said. "That tree doesn't look too stable."

"Oh, Chris, you worry too much," Pikette said, as she and Pikachu started to cross the "bridge." "See there's nothing-" she stopped as part of the tree broke off, going into the water. Pikachu and Pikette then got on top of the log as it floated downstream.

_"That's what I was afraid of," _I thought to myself. I started running trying to catch up. "Just hold on!" I yelled. "I'll meet you guys at the bottom of the river!"

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here comes another song. Now I have all these songs on my iTunes, but I think you should be able to find it. The song is called Going Down the Rapids by Koji Kondo. Pretty much its a LOZ song, but it fits.)

* * *

Pikachu and Pikette got ready for the ride they were about to endure. However, the rapids weren't as rough as they thought. They stared in awe, looking at all the Pokemon around them. Occasionally the water would get rough, causing the two to fly off the log and land back on it, causing them to laugh.

"Oh Pikachu!" Pikette said, "You're world is more beautiful than I could ever imagine!" Pikachu only smiled.

As they kept going on, Pikachu noticed the rapids getting faster, meaning only one thing. Pikachu smiled, thinking of it as a water ride. Pikette soon knew what was coming and started to panic. "Oh no, a waterfall!" she said, seeing it only about thirty yards ahead of them. She held on to Pikachu as tightly as she could and they both plunged down the waterfall.

Once they got to the bottom, they went underwater and quickly resurfaced. Losing the log, they swam over to the side of the river and got out. Pikette looked rather traumatized. "Let's not ever do that again," she said, shaking the water out of her fur. Pikachu grinned, shaking the water out of his own fur.

I then finally caught up to them. Once I reached them, I stopped, completely out of breath. "You know," I said, between breaths, "You could've taken the shorter route."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, embarrassed with his usual paw behind his head.

"I think maybe that would've been a better idea," Pikette said, collapsing on the ground.

I looked around and saw that the river was slowing down, meaning that we were close to getting out of this place. We rested for about ten minutes, mostly because I was exhausted, and also because Pikette was still a bit traumatized. While we were resting, I got out my phone, which somehow survived the trip here, and undamaged as well. Guess the Apple people knew how to make a good phone. Unfortunately, I couldn't get a signal and couldn't connect to the Internet either, which put us at a disadvantage.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu said, looking at my phone.

I sighed. "Yeah I know, but maybe I can at least get something out of this. Trust me, I've seen the impossible happen."

All of a sudden, there was a rustling in the bushes. I got up quickly and Pikachu got into his defensive stance. Out of the bushes came a Raichu. He looked over and saw Pikachu, then instantly got into his own.

I groaned. "Is there seriously going to be a day where I won't run into anymore electric Pokemon?"

The Raichu stared at Pikachu and then looked to where Pikette was. All of a sudden, he stared at her, hearts in his eyes. He then ran over to her and kissed her paw, making Pikette feel rather awkward. "Um, thank you, I'm flattered but-" she stopped when Pikachu got in front of her, who looked rather angry.

"Pika pika pi!" he said, telling the Raichu to back off. The Raichu smirked, seeing what was going on. He then whacked Pikachu aside with his tail. Pikachu fell to the ground. He then got up shaking, with fire in his eyes and his cheeks bursting with electricity. This was not going to end well.

He fired a thunderbolt at the Raichu, which caught him off guard and threw him back a couple feet, but he threw it off. He suddenly had sparks coming out of his cheeks and the two prepared for battle, while Pikette and I got out of the way.

Raichu charged and hit Pikachu with a quick attack. Pikachu fell to the ground but quickly got up. Raichu then went after him again with an iron tail attack, which Pikachu countered with an iron tail f his own. The two connected, but somehow Pikachu's seemed to be stronger, knocking Raichu back. Raichu got back up, but much slower this time. Finally, Pikachu finished it off with a volt tackle, hitting Raichu right in the chest. Raichu fell tot he ground, and this time he did not get up.

Pikachu, breathing heavily, went over to him. "Pika... pi pika pika!" he said. Raichu got up, and with an annoyed look, ran off into the woods.

After it was over, Pikette and I walked back over to him. "Wow Pikachu," I said, "I guess you still have it in you."

Pikachu smiled, crossing his arms, telling me that he had taken two Raichu before. Pikette, on the other hand, was blushing. "That was so sweet of you, Pikachu," she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Well, we had better keep moving before it gets dark," I said. "Hopefully, we can make camp outside of the forest."

We then continued to walk on, thankfully not encountering anymore competition for Pikachu. We finally got out of the forest, with a wide valley ahead of us. We decided to stop here since the sun was going down. I then got wood and got a fire started. After that, we had dinner, which consisted of rations we had. It wasn't much, but it was the best we had. Truth was, we had been on the road for almost a day, and we found nothing, no towns, no one in general.

Afterwards, we laid in the cool grass, looking up at the stars. "The constellations here are sure different from the ones I'm used to seeing," I said, finding rather interesting shaped patterns. It was silent for a bit. Then I looked to Pikachu. "You think we might run into Ash, Dawn, and Brock?"

Pikachu looked at me with a confident smile. If there was one thing he knew, when he and Ash get separated, they _always _seem to find each other.

I smiled. "That's good to hear. It would be interesting to actually meet them, that's for sure," I said. I then yawned, realizing how tired I was. I kept staring at the stars, but quickly found myself fast asleep.

* * *

Pikachu suddenly found himself in a dark space, not having a clue where he was. All of a sudden, the lights turned on. He was in a giant stadium, and yet there was no one there. Then he noticed himself, standing there right in front of him. It wasn't long before another Pikachu appeared, and he recognized him as his clone, his brother. The scene was finally coming back to him, when they had first met. His brother urging him to fight, and Pikachu refusing. He then saw himself being knocked down, being beaten almost to death.

"It's sad isn't it?" Pikachu looked over and saw his own brother standing there, with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "To think all those years ago, we were bitter rivals."

"I did not want to fight you," Pikachu said, "So that doesn't make us rivals."

"Maybe so, but it was fate that brought us together. Our fates were intertwined, always bringing us back together. You knew this, Pikachu," his brother said. He then opened his eyes. "That's why you had to finish me off, why you had to kill me."

"No!" Pikachu said. "I did not kill you. What they did to you, those horrible tests, that's what caused your death."

"Lies!" his brother yelled, his personality changed. He looked the same the day Pikachu had first encountered him. "You could've prevented it. We could have stopped this. We would have finally be reunited as brothers!"

"No," Pikachu said venomously, "You're not my brother, not the one I know. You mean nothing to me."

His brother smiled. "I sense that anger in you. You are afraid of that anger, that rage that almost consumed you. It's that anger that makes you stronger. How else could you have done what you did in that facility?"

Pikachu then grabbed his ears, blocking out everything. "No, you're not real. You're just a figment of my imagination."

He was then punched in the face and knocked down, blood running out of his nose. "Oh but I am real," his brother said. "And one day you will realize what you have done and you will pay for it." He then went for another punch.

Pikachu woke up, gasping for air and looking around him. He was back near the forest. It was all a dream, and yet it didn't feel like one. He then got up and walked over to where the trees were. He then pounded his fist against the tree, tears coming down his face. He had thought he had come over this, but it was still in him. It wasn't his fault, so why was he blaming himself? He did not know, it was possibly still guilt. Maybe he could've stopped it, maybe they could've still been together. Pikachu sighed, laying his head against the tree.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here comes another one. I think you all the song "Requiem of Spirit" from LOZ. Well, you're going to need the TP version for this to work. I'll let you know where to start with a *.)

* * *

I woke up, hearing a noise. I looked around and saw that Pikachu was gone. I then got up, not waking Pikette. I looked around and saw him near one of the trees. I sighed, having a feeling what was going through his mind.

I walked over to him. He didn't acknowledge me. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Pikachu looked to me, nodding with tears in his eyes.

"You know, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened," I then said. "Do you think your brother would want that from you?"

**Flashback**

_"Pikachu, the world can be cruel, and evil. But always look to your friends. If there were more people like them, the world would be so much better. Never forget about your friends."_

_"I won't," Pikachu said, tears now streaming down his face._

He was right. It wasn't right for him to keep thinking of the past. What's done is done. Besides, he knew that his brother would always be with him.

"You know, I never told you this, but when I was younger, I had lost a family member as well," I said. "It's a rather strange story, but when I had lost my grandmother, I was rather upset. Then one night, while I was outside, staring at the moon, I heard something. It was a wolf, howling a rather beautiful melody. Now whenever I lose someone, I hear that same wolf, and that same song."

*It was then I heard the song. The beautiful melody that always made me feel better inside. Pikachu was shocked by the sudden activity, but I only closed my eyes in appreciation. Once the song was over, I opened my eyes again. "You see Pikachu, we can't always keep thinking how we could've changed the past, because we can't. We can only look to the future."

Pikachu looked at him, smiling. He was right, of course. He got on my shoulder and we both headed back to bed.

* * *

(A/N: Alright, beginning chapter. I hope it won't be difficult to find those songs. Youtube usually works, although I wish there was a way I could just send you the AAC. Hmm... Oh well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't worry, we'll get to the other _characters _soon enough, trust me.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion

"Oh boy," Dawn said. "It's so nice to be able to actually see Jubilife City."

"Yeah, it's supposed to be the main city in the Sinnoh region," Brock said.

"What do you think Ash? Ash?" Dawn looked back. Ash, who was usually at her side was now behind them both. Dawn sighed, realizing this was never going to end. "Ash, please, you can't keep doing this. It won't do you any good. Besides, I'm sure Pikachu will turn up eventually."

"And how do you know that?" Ash said, staring at the ground. "He could be anywhere right now."

"Well, I'm sure wherever he is, he's being taken care of," Brock said. "You shouldn't keep worrying about him, besides he always seems to find his way back."

"That is true," Ash said. He looked up with a smile on his face. "As long as we're friends, we can never be separated for too long."

"That's the spirit Ash," Dawn said. She then looked ahead and saw something running towards them. "What's that?" she said.

* * *

The next morning we got up early and left for the next nearby town. "I have a feeling they won't accept American dollar bills," I said, sighing.

"Don't they machines that can convert money?" Pikette said, making Pikachu and I fall over anime-style.

"I don't think they have those," I said, getting up. "Remember, we're in a world that _doesn't _revolve around technology." Pikachu just stared at me, disagreeing with that statement. "What?" I said. "When you guys are able to produce hybrid cars, then we'll consider it." Pikachu sighed, shaking his head.

We then got on top of the hill, leading into the valley. I looked ahead and saw what looked like a nearby town. "Well at least we're getting somewhere. We can then possibly head to the Pokemon Center to rest." I stopped, almost flabbergasted at what I was saying. To think almost two years ago, Pokemon was a thing in the past for me. And look at me now, standing in that same world.

Pikachu looked around and then noticed something. It looked like a group of people. He looked closer and his eyes lit up in delight, recognizing them. "PIKA PIKA!" he yelled, sprinting forward. Pikette and I were caught off guard, but ran after him.

* * *

Dawn looked closer at the fast approaching figure. "No, it couldn't be," she said. She then started laughing, recognizing him. "Ash, look."

Ash looked up and saw the figure himself. He then smiled and ran forward and yelled, "Pikachu!" as his buddy flew into his arms. He gave him a tight hug as Pikachu nuzzled Ash's cheek.

"It's good to have you back, Pikachu," Brock said, as both he and Dawn started petting him.

They then looked over as Pikette and I finally caught up with him. Taking deep breaths while having my hands on my knees, I said, "Well obviously I'm not nearly as fast as a Pikachu." I then looked up and saw the three of them staring at me. "Oh. Hi there," I said. "We haven't met but I've been taking care of Pikachu all this time.

They then gasped, hearing what I said. "Is this true, Pikachu?" Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, nodding.

"I must say, it's finally nice to meet you all, Ash, Dawn, and Brock," I then said.

"You... know us?" Dawn said, confused.

"Oh, well," I said, with a forced grin, "Pikachu has told me all about you. Anyway, my name is Chris," I added, shaking each of their hands. "And this is my friend, Pikette," I said, motioning towards Pikette, who was sitting on my shoulder.

"Oh it's a female Pikachu!" Dawn said, awed by Pikette. "It's so cute!"

"Well, thank you," Pikette said, causing all three of them to just stare at them.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you, she can use telepathy to talk," I said.

"A Pikachu that can use telepathy. That's rather unusual," Brock said.

Pikette then jumped into Dawn's arms and Dawn started to pet her. Pikette then looked at me, "Oh yes, I definitely like her."

"So how did you end up finding Pikachu?" Ash asked me.

"Well, it's a long story but I can tell you along the way. I'm assuming you're heading to Jubilife City as well?" I said.

"Yes!" Dawn said, "We decided to head there to check out all the cool things."

"Very well then," I said, and we all headed towards the town. I then explained the events which we all had endured, except certain ones, especially what happened at the facility. I didn't want to upset Pikachu at all.

"So let me get this straight," Brock said. "You're not from this world? And there's other worlds connecting to this one?"

"Well...," I said, not exactly the expert here, "That was what Pikette told me. She's from a different world as well."

"And trust me, it's much different than you think," Pikette said.

"Ash, those portals must be the same as the one that Pikachu got swept in," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash said. "But what does it mean?"

"I don't know," I said, "I have a feeling there's more to this then we know."

Once we had gotten into the city, we headed towards the Pokemon Center. What I noticed was this city was rather technology-based. I could feel Pikachu's gaze on me and knew I would have to hear about this later. "Wow, this place is incredible," Ash said.

"I've never seen so many computers in one area," Dawn said, looking at the buildings.

"Apparently Jubilife City is known as the most technologically advanced cities in the whole Sinnoh region," Brock said, reading from the manual.

We had finally reached the Pokemon Center, and Ash, Dawn, and Brock got out their Pokeballs and gave them to Nurse Joy so they could be checked up on. While waiting, Ash and Brock went to the cafeteria to get some food, while Dawn, Pikette, and I stayed in the lobby. While Pikette sat on my lap, I was checking on my cell phone, seeing if maybe I could get _anything._

I then noticed that Dawn had sit down right next to me. "What's that?" she asked, looking at my cell phone.

I smiled, "Well, to put it simple, it's a computer, phone and mp3 player all in one." I let her look at it.

She seemed rather fascinated by it. "Wow, this is definitely something new," she said. "Most of the newest stuff we have doesn't compare to this." She then tried to get on the Internet. She then frowned, "There's no connection."

I laughed. "Well, I don't think it's used to this kind of technology," I said, my hand behind my head.

Dawn looked at me for a second. _"I have to admit, he seems rather cute. Looks cute as well," _she thought while turning away, blushing. Pikette had heard all what she had said, and only smiled while still lying in my lap.

Soon, Ash and Brock had returned and they all got their Pokeballs. We then decided to explore the city a little bit. One of the places Dawn really wanted to check out was the Pokétch Company headquarters, seeing what they had new to offer. Needless to say, she ended up getting an updated version of the Pokétch she had.

We then checked out the Global Trade Station, where trainers could actually trade their Pokemon all over the planet. Very impressive in my opinion.

It was getting near lunch time, and since Ash and Brock had already eaten, Brock decided to make lunch for Dawn and I as well as the Pokemon. As soon as it was ready, Ash, Dawn, and Brock all brought out their Pokemon.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ash said. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet our newest friend, Pikette."

Pikette was surprised by the number of Pokemon in front of her. But she then smiled, greeting them all in response. After that, everyone started to dig in.

"I must say Brock, Pikachu wasn't lying when he said the food you make is amazing," I said.

"Well, it's just all part of a secret recipe," Brock said with a smile.

Pikette was sitting next to Pikachu, eating her food. "Wow, compared to what I usually had to eat, this is amazing!"

"Why must you always be like that?" I asked, groaning.

"I'm a girl, what more could you expect from me?" she said, with an innocent smile.

I sighed, while Dawn was giggling. It was then when Buneary noticed Pikette with her head on Pikachu's shoulder. She then felt jealousy and went up to her. "Bun bun buneary," she said towards Pikette.

Pikette looked at her and then looked at Pikachu. "So this was the Buneary you were talking about?" she said. Buneary then got in her face, with flames in her eyes, saying something which then upset Pikette. "Why you-!" she said and then they stared at each other in anger. Pikachu quickly tried getting between them to stop, trying to, although nervously with a sweatdrop appearing on the side of his face, break out the quarrel. It was me and Dawn that ended up breaking them up.

"Now stop that," Dawn said towards Buneary. "You're more mature than that."

"Look, it's best if you don't try to get into any fights," I said to Pikette.

Ash and Brock, however, stared at the whole scene in confusion. "Um, did we miss something here?"

"I should probably tell you later," I said, a bit embarrassed.

* * *

(A/N: Yay, Ash and Pikachu are reunited once again. Before I forget to say this, I would just like to let everyone know that I personally find each of the characters older than what the show says. I mean come on, I couldn't most of the things they've done at 10. Trust me on that. So, you can argue whatever you want, but I'm considering Ash about 17, Dawn 16, and Brock somewhere between 19-20. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and due to some recent findings, the plot in this story might be altered a bit, but not changed. I realized pretty much what the 12th movie's storyline is going to be like, and I want to go along with it, although I'm sure it would be different anyway. So, hopefully I won't get screwed over for doing that, and I might either have two plots put together or separately, I'll have to think about it. Thanks once again.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	4. Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

After we had lunch, and getting both Buneary and Pikette to calm down, we then decided to check to see if there were any events going on today. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything going on or would for at least a couple more days.

"For a large city, you would think they would have something planned each and everyday," Dawn said, sighing.

"Well, I guess we could always try finding a nearby city," Brock said, looking through the manual.

"Hey, I know," Ash said. "Since we're here, I could train for my next gym battle."

"And I could train for my next contest," Dawn said. She then turned towards me. "Chris, would it be okay if I could use Pikette in my next contest?"

"Sure," I said. "What do you say Pikette? Is that alright with you?"

"I would be delighted," Pikette said, going to Dawn's side.

"How about it Pikachu? Ready to get back into training?" Ash said. He then looked down towards him. "What's the matter, buddy?"

Pikachu looked rather uncomfortable battling against Pikette. I couldn't blame him at all really.

"I think I'm starting to notice a relationship going on here between those two," Brock said to me.

"You could say that," I said. "Between the two, Pikachu is a little more hesitant to express it to other people."

"What's the matter? Afraid to go against a girl?" Pikette said to Pikachu with a bit of a smirk.

Pikachu quickly snapped out of it and returned with a smirk of his own. "Pika pi," he said.

"Very well, I'll be the referee then," Brock said. "The battle between Pikachu and Pikette will now begin."

"Alright Pikachu, use quick attack!" Ash said. Pikachu performed it, charging straight at Pikette.

"Dodge it," Dawn said. Pikette dodged. "Now use skull bash." Pikette quickly rammed into Pikachu, knocking him to the ground.

"Pikachu, you alright?" Ash said. Pikachu got up quickly, acknowledging he was okay but surprised how quick she was. "Alright, now use iron tail!" Pikachu jumped into the air and quickly came down with an iron tail.

"Counter it with iron tail as well," Dawn said, not sure if Pikette could do the same. But to everyone's surprise, even Pikachu's, she jumped into the air and performed iron tail as well. They hit each other and were both blown back.

Pikette landed on her feet, breathing a little heavier. "I haven't had this much fun in awhile." She looked towards Dawn. "Don't worry Dawn, I got this taken care of."

"But," Dawn said, but then changed her mind. "Alright then."

"Okay Pikachu," Ash said, "It's about time we use our trump card. Use volt tackle!"

Pikachu then started sprinting while electricity engulfed his entire body. Pikette only grinned at this and ran out towards Pikachu using volt tackle herself. She both hit each other, causing an explosion. However, Pikette's seemed to have been stronger since Pikachu was thrown back, falling down on the ground and not getting up.

All of us were shocked, me especially. I had never known Pikette was that powerful.

"That... was... incredible," Dawn said, looking at Pikette.

Pikette just smiled, crossing her arms. "You'll find that I'm full of surprises." But she then went over to where Pikachu was, making sure he was okay.

Ash then picked up Pikachu, who seemed rather exhausted. "Hey, you did a great job," he said. "You earned a good rest."

"Wow Chris, I didn't realize Pikette was that strong," Brock said.

"I didn't know either," I said.

Pikachu then went over to Pikette, rather embarrassed that he had lost to her. Pikette only smiled and laid a paw on his shoulder, which made Pikachu smile in return.

Pikette then turned to Dawn. "I'm sorry that I took the battle into my own hands. I'm used to fighting on my own."

"Oh it's fine," Dawn said. "Besides, I have a feeling with some work, we can make a great team."

Pikette smiled, but wasn't quite sure if that would happen, if she ended up having to go home, back to her world.

"Well, the closest city around here is Oreburgh City," Brock said.

"Oreburgh City, huh?" Ash said. He looked to Pikachu. "That's where we got our first Sinnoh badge."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, nodding.

So we then left Jubilife City, and headed towards Oreburgh City. The bad part was that the way we went was the way Pikachu, Pikette, and I had just gone through!

"You mean that we have to go back the same way we came through?" I said, groaning as Pikette and I hung our heads.

We then continued on into the woods. I was curious on whether that Raichu would show up once again, but I think Pikachu had left his mark. It soon started to get dark, and we decided to make camp in an open area right next to the river, the same one that we had seen before. We then had dinner, and was hoping there wouldn't be another quarrel. Fortunately, Buneary and Pikette did not do anything, although they did glare at each other for a second before starting to ignore each other.

Pikachu, however, did not eat. He only continued to stare across the river at nothing in particular. He then sighed and walked over towards the edge of the river.

"I wonder what's wrong with Pikachu?" Ash said. "He doesn't seem his usual self."

"Something must've happened to him that we don't know about," Brock said.

"I do," I said. They looked at me. I felt guilty saying it, but I didn't have much of a choice now. "While Pikachu was with me, an organization had targeted us. They call themselves Sector 7, and they're involved in extraterrestrial beings. At one point, we had been captured by them and found out their true plans. They had been conducting experiments on Pokemon, injecting them with all sort of drugs. Pikachu had to battle against a friend he knew, who had been brainwashed by them, and had died in his arms."

"That's horrible," Dawn said, who had tears in her eyes.

"The nerve people have doing those kind of things against Pokemon," Ash said angrily, "It makes me so mad."

"And ever since, Pikachu had been grieving for his friend's death," I said. "I feel horrible having Pikachu experience the cruelty of my world."

I then felt someone on my shoulder and looked to see that it was Pikachu. "Pika pi," he said, smiling.

"You sure?" I said. "I know it's not easy to lose a loved one. I would know, they had killed my parents as well."

"THEY DID WHAT!?" All three of them said.

"I can't believe anyone would go that low," Brock said, shaking his head.

Dawn put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Chris," she said.

"Yeah, it's one thing to have someone you love pass away, but murder, that's just awful," Ash said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I said. "The past couple of years I haven't really gone to see my parents that much, so I guess compared to the alternative, it doesn't hurt as much." Pikachu brushed his tail against the back of my neck, making me smile.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, another music scene here. You know the drill, * marks the spot. Anyway, the song choice is another I found to go well with this but is another TP song. The song is called "Link and Illia Share a Moment," which is a sweet song, perfect for the situation. Anyway, I think I'm going to edit this, calling it "Chris and Dawn Share a Moment.")

* * *

After eating dinner, we then went to bed. Well at least Ash and Brock did. *Dawn and I sat on the ground next to each other, staring at the stars.

"You know, the stars in my world are somewhat different from the ones here. What constellations do you have?" I asked Dawn.

She only smiled and laughed. "As much as I should know, I don't quite know all of them. But if you look closely, you should see the Milotic, Gardevoir, and Pikachu constellations."

I looked and smiled, seeing the constellations. "It's a rather beautiful sight," I said.

"Yeah it is," Dawn said.

I then noticed her hand had rested upon mine, causing me to blush. "Um, Dawn? What are you doing?"

Dawn smiled, while resting her head on my shoulder. "Nothing," she said.

As weird as I felt, I couldn't help but smile. I never thought a "fictional" character would actually start liking me. I couldn't complain with that. However, I looked away and then I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I noticed a light shining near the trees. I then got up.

"What is it?" Dawn asked. I motioned towards the ball of light and she then saw it. "What is that?" she said, as the light went into the forest, almost as if beckoning them.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out," I said, walking towards the light.

"Wait, I'm coming with you," Dawn said. "Who knows what could be out in the forest this time of night."

I smiled, nodding. We then followed the light further into the forest. What it was or where it was taking us, we didn't know. We had gone about fifty yards into the forest when we reached another open area in the forest. However, the ball of light had disappeared.

* * *

(A/N: I seem to do this too much. Oh well, the name of the next song is "Encountering Midna in the Cell," although I'm going to edit it, calling it "Encountering _____ (don't want to give the name away yet) in the Forest." There will also be another part with a song which I'll let you know. That scene will be using "The Spirit Eldin" from TP (yeah, I know, lots of LOZ songs), and that will end up being edited to the name of the thing they encounter.)

* * *

"Great, looks like we lost it," I said, sighing. I was about to go back when I heard a rustle in the bushes, right behind Dawn. *"Dawn," I said carefully and quietly, "You might want to get over here."

She then noticed the rustling and got to my side as something quickly jumped out of the bushes. It was a Pokemon and apparently not a friendly one, since it felt threatened and was growling. "It's a Mightyena," Dawn said.

The Mightyena moved forward and quickly flinched in pain. "It looks hurt," I said, moving towards it. Mightyena, however, growled more as I got closer to it.

"Chris, I don't think that's such a good idea," Dawn said, looking at Mightyena.

I however kept moving towards it, while it still growled. "Stop that, I want to help you," I said, glaring at it. It must've been something I did for it stopped growling and let me near it. I examined it's paw, the place where it had injured itself. "Hmm, looks like you sprained your paw," I said. I got out some sponges and bandages, wrapping up it's paw so less pressure would be put on it. I then got some tape to secure the wrapping. "There you go, all fixed up," I said. Mightyena looked up at me, the look on it's face telling me "thank you." It then ran off into the forest.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were so good at helping Pokemon," Dawn said, looking at me.

"Well, I'm not quite used to aiding Pokemon but I had to help Pikachu on a couple of occasions," I said, recalling those bad times in my head.

All of a sudden, the ball of light reappeared in front of us. *The light then grew brighter, blinding us, but I could see a form emerging from the light. Once the light disappeared, a large Pokemon stood in front of us. Dawn gasped, but I recognized the Pokemon, seeing it before.

"Children, do not be alarmed," the Pokemon said. "I mean no harm against you. Only for you to listen."

"Listen?" I said.

"Yes," the Pokemon said. "My name is Arceus, the creator of our universe and all Pokemon. I come to you because I need your help."

"Help with what?" Dawn said.

"A great battle looms in the near future," Arceus said, "I fear that my power alone will not be enough to stop it."

"But, how can we stop it?" I said. "What can we possibly do?"

"You, Chris, must figure that part on your own," Arceus said.

"You know my name?" I said.

"Yes. And Dawn, Ash, and Brock," he said, smiling. "You are all considered heroes. You Chris, must realize you were brought here for a reason. It was no accident. Your part in this tale will help save the world from certain doom."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn said.

Arceus closed its eyes. "You both know the events that took place in Alamos Town, how Palkia and Dialga had almost destroyed the town, while endangering human life as well. While they had stopped, the grudge between them still remains, and Giratina, in it's rage, has now made the situation far graver. They will now compete against each other for not just only the space and time realm, but also the Reverse World."

Dawn and I stared at each other, realizing what was about to happen. "But how will we know where they'll be?" I asked.

Arceus opened its eyes. "You must go to Michīna Town in the west," he said, looking in that direction. "There you will find all the answers you need. But beware, I sense something else that has yet to play a part. Until we meet again, take good care of yourselves." And with that, Arceus disappeared.

Dawn and I looked to where Arceus was, and then looked at each other. "We'll have to tell the others about this tomorrow," I said.

"Right," Dawn said, nodding. We then headed back to where the others were. I stopped and looked back for a moment, something on my mind. I quickly shook the thoughts of my head and kept going.

* * *

(A/N: Well, this is sure getting interesting. I apologize having to interrupt between scenes but it's probably better than stating all of it at the beginning. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and more is coming on the way.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	5. A New Destiny

Chapter 4: A New Destiny

The next morning Dawn and I filled both Ash and Brock in what had happened last night.

"Wait a minute, you said you saw Arceus, who's supposed to be the creator of the Pokemon universe?" Ash asked.

"Right," I replied.

"And there's going to be a huge battle between Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina?" Brock asked.

"Right," Dawn said.

"But why would they even be fighting in the first place?" Ash asked.

"I had done some further research on this before," I explained, my arms crossed and my eyes closed. "During the time when you all were in Alamos Town, Palkia and Dialga were battling in another dimension. Despite living in separate dimensions, both wanted to conquer the other for complete control. The only reason the battle came into this world was because Palkia had tried to flee since it was injured." I then opened my eyes. "Luckily you were able to intervene before it was too late. Unfortunately, their battle had angered Giratina, living in the Reverse World. Their battle was the source of all the pollution in that world and Giratina went after Dialga, in revenge for what they had done. I fear that once Giratina finds Dialga, he'll be able to find Palkia as well."

"This sounds rather serious," Brock said.

"It is," Dawn said. "With the power they have, who knows what kind of destruction they can cause?"

"Arceus told us we were to head to Michīna Town, somewhere west of here," I said. I remember it saying I was brought here for a purpose, but what purpose is that? I wasn't even a trainer and didn't have any Pokemon, well other than Pikette that was.

"Michīna Town is on the other side of the Sinnoh region," Brock said. "The quickest way there would be on a cruise. Luckily, we're near Oreburgh City so we can get one there."

"Well Pikachu," Ash said, "Looks like we're going on another adventure."

"Pika!" Pikachu said happily.

We then set off again for Oreburgh City. Although Pikette mostly sat on my shoulder, I noticed that she had taken a liking to Dawn. I guess I couldn't blame her. Living with two males in a home can sometimes be rough.

_"You're right about that," _Pikette said in my head, giggling.

_"You do realize that was supposed to be a joke?" _I said back.

_"Yeah," _she replied. _"But it's always fun trying to get on your nerves."_

I sighed, realizing I was never going to win this battle, or for that matter, any of them. "So Dawn," I said, trying to start up a conversation. "I hear that you're quite the coordinator."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Dawn said bashfully. "I'm still a rookie compared to other coordinators that I've met."

"But you've beaten skilled coordinators," I said, "And that's quite an accomplishment."

"You're too kind," Dawn said, blushing.

_"Hmm, I guess Pikachu and Pikette aren't the only two lovebirds around here," _Brock thought to himself, smiling.

We had finally reached Oreburgh City after about an hour. We then found out the cruise for Michīna Town wouldn't depart for another two hours. So we decided for lunch that we would head to this restaurant that had just opened up for business.

"So Chris, you haven't really told much about yourself," Ash asked me while we ate.

"No, I guess I haven't," I said smiling. "In our world, Pokemon don't exist. We just live on our own, living our daily lives. I was just like everyone else, growing up in a nice family, going to school and then hoping to eventually have a successful job. It's not an easy world to live in." I then looked towards Pikachu, who smiled. "But everything changed once Pikachu showed up. I couldn't endanger him."

**Flashback**

"_Hey, listen Pikachu," I said. Pikachu looked to me. "I know we've only known each other for a little while, but we're like best friends now. And well, you're pretty much like family to me now. What I'm trying to say is well... I love you, Pikachu."_

_Pikachu seemed surprised at this and started to blush. However, a smile went on his face and he quickly jumped into my arms to give me a hug. "Pika, pika, pika!" he responded as if to say he loved me as well._

I smiled. "And ever since, we've become the best of friends." I then looked to Pikette. "And who would know we'd have a second Pikachu come by. She has a bit of an attitude problem but I've gotten used to it," I said with a wink, while Pikette only smiled, shaking her head. "But really though, she's great and I couldn't have had better friends than the both of them."

Both Pikachu and Pikette jumped into my arms, giving me a hug. Dawn smiled and then looked over across the room. "Oh, look at that!" she said, getting up. She went over to the other side of the room. We followed her over and found her staring at a rather nice looking piano. It was crafted rather nicely, and had gold designs. "It's so pretty," Dawn said. "Wish I had been able to learn to play the piano when I was younger."

"Hey, Chris, you know how to play it," Pikette said. "You played us a song the one time."

"Well," I said uncomfortably, "That was just a regular song. Besides I'm not sure if we're allowed to use it."

"Well, there isn't a sign saying we can't, so I guess it's alright," Brock said.

I sighed. I was never going to forgive Pikette for this. I sat down on the seat and recalled the same song I was once played to Pikachu and Pikette.

* * *

_This years love had better last_

_heaven knows it's high time_

_I've been waiting on my own too long_

_And when you hold me like you do _ _It feels so right_

_I start to forget how my heart gets torn _

_When that hurt gets thrown__ Feeling like I can't go on _

_Turning circles time again _ _cut like a knife oh yea_

_If you love me got to know for sure_

_Cos it takes something more this time _ _than sweet sweet lies_

_before i open up my arms and fall _ _losing all control of every dream inside my soul_

_and when you kiss me on that midnight street_

_sweep me off my feet _ _singin ain't this life so sweet_

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last _

_cause who's to worry if our hearts get torn_

_when that hurt gets thrown _ _don't you know this life goes on_

_and won't you kiss me on that midnight street_

_sweep me off my feet _ _singin ain't this life so sweet_

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last_

_This years love had better last_

_

* * *

_(A/N: For those of you who don't know the song, it's This Year's Lovin' by David Gray.)

* * *

They all just stared at me, completely stunned. "Wow, that was amazing," Dawn said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," Ash said, "I've never seen anyone good with the piano and singing."

"Yeah, well, just born with God-given talent," I said, grinning sheepishly.

Brock looked at his watch. "We had better get on the ship, it's leaving in fifteen minutes," he said.

We then left the restaurant and headed towards the dock, where the ship was harbored. We then got on the ship and soon it set sail, taking us to Michīna Town, having no idea what could be in store for us.

* * *

(A/N: Hmm, that was a little shorter than I had wanted, but oh well. The next chapter will have more of the cruise trip, so it's all good. Anyway, I hope you liked this, and well, like usual, expect more coming soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	6. Not Your Typical Cruise

Chapter 5: Not Your Typical Cruise

Once we had gotten on the ship, we were then taken to our rooms, which were right next to each other. From what we heard, the ship was going to make a couple of stops before reaching Michīna Town, so we would finally reach the time by around mid-morning tomorrow.

I laid on top of the bed I was going to sleep in, noticing how comfy it was, just like the ones you sleep in at good hotels. I then noticed that something was bothering Pikette.

"What's the matter?" I said, looking at her.

Pikette sighed. "I don't know," she said. "It's just that, well, I know I belong in my world but I couldn't possibly leave Pikachu or Dawn. I care about them too much."

I smiled. "You really do like her, huh?"

"Well," Pikette said, smiling. "She is rather nice, and being with two guys for three months straight, she's like a breath of fresh air."

"Hey," I said, throwing a pillow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Pikette said, smiling evilly, "It's just better to be with my own gender for a little while."

Amused, I faked a frown. "So I'm guessing you would want to sleep in Dawn's room?"

"Perhaps," she said. Then she started to laugh. "Why exactly do we do this to each other?"

"I don't know, that's a good question," I said, laughing as well. "I guess you're almost like the little sister I never had."

Pikette giggled, but also blushed. "That's rather sweet of you."

"So I'm guessing you weren't being sarcastic when you said you wanted to sleep in Dawn's room?" I asked.

"Nope, being all truthful there," she said, smiling.

I then got up and Pikette got on my shoulder. "You know, you don't have to leave this place. It's already better than what you saw in my world," I said.

Pikette sighed, then looked to me, nodding. We then went over to Dawn's room, where she was unpacking. "Looks like you're going to have another guest in your room," I said, smiling.

Dawn smiled, seeing Pikette. "I guess I can't say I'm surprised," she said as Pikette jumped into her arms. "We're going to get to know each other real well on this journey aren't we?" she said to Pikette, scratching behind her ears, which Pikette really liked due to the expression on her face.

"So," I then said. "Do you think what Arceus said will actually happen?"

"I don't know," Dawn said, "As much as I don't want it to, Arceus would be the only one to see it coming. The question now is _how _we're going to stop it."

"Right," I said, thinking back to what he had said. "Arceus also said I had a role in this as well, but what he could he possibly mean? I mean, I'm no trainer nor do I have the experience."

"But you know a lot about them," Dawn said. "That may not make you a trainer but its makes you an expert at least."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, smiling. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back to my room and rest for a bit. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya," Dawn said, as I left. She then frowned and sighed.

"You like him, don't you?" Pikette said, lying on Dawn's bed. She had a small smile on her face.

"What?" Dawn said, trying to cover it up. "Of course not, just as a friend of course."

"That's not what I heard," Pikette said. "Remember, I'm telepathic."

Dawn realized in horror what she had said before. "Y-you didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, of course not," Pikette said, smiling. "I'm your friend, I couldn't possibly do that to you, although I have a feeling he already knows."

"Oh, I see," Dawn said. "Well, it's probably better I find out on my own anyway."

Pikette smiled. Dawn and her seemed alike in many ways. But her thoughts then came to something else. "Oh, by the way," she said hesitantly, "I apologize for what happened before with Buneary. It was rather selfish and immature of me."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Dawn said, smiling. "She's always had a thing for Pikachu, she's just a little jealous. She'll learn to accept it eventually. I on the other hand find find it cute. I always like seeing two Pokemon in love. I think you and Pikachu deserve to be together."

Pikette was touched by this, tears almost coming to her eyes. "You're too kind Dawn," she said.

Dawn seemed to be a little surprised. "Pikette, are you crying?"

Pikette looked away and wiped her eyes. "No, just something in my eye," she said, smiling.

* * *

"I don't think we've ever been to Michīna Town before," Ash said, while unpacking his things.

"No, although they're known for the Michīna Ruins, which is said to tell some story of the past," Brock said.

"Well, if Arceus told us to go there, then I'm sure he has or had some role with that place," Ash said, crossing his arms.

"Pikachu," Pikachu said, agreeing.

"It's interesting though," Brock said. "Actually meeting the creator of the Pokemon universe in person."

"Yeah it has to be important then," Ash said. "And if it called out to Chris..."

"Then Chris must play an important role in all of this," Brock said.

Pikachu then thought of Chris. Was it indeed fate that had brought them together in the first place? Was what he had all gone through part of his own destiny? Pikachu didn't have the answers but someday, he would find out.

* * *

Later on in the day, we found out there was going to be a huge party in the ballroom of the ship, and seeing that I didn't have anything formal to wear, I had to go buy my own outfit. Luckily, there were stores inside of the ship and, surprisingly, the prices weren't that bad. I ended up getting a thinly stripped black tuxedo with matching pants, along with a blue vest and tie, and snake skin dress shoes. Hey, I like to dress in style.

Dawn ended up getting a blue and purple dress, while Ash and Brock got the same clothing as I did, amid some differences. Believe it or not, but they even had clothing for Pokemon and we all got a tux and dress for Pikachu and Pikette.

Once night had fallen, we all headed to the ballroom inside the ship. Once we got inside, we were stunned. The ballroom was enormous, with a huge fountain, an area for an entire orchestra, and even a large area for food and punch.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Dawn said as we went inside. There were many tables to sit at, but the dance floor was still huge even by itself. Seeing as we didn't have any dinner yet, we ate first. I made a note in my mind to someday start cooking this food, since it was probably even better then the food I was used to eating. After everyone was finished, people started getting up to dance. I could tell Dawn wanted to do the same and wasn't disappointed when she finally got up.

"Ash, do you want to dance?" Dawn said, looking towards him.

"Um, sorry Dawn, but I'm not quite the dancer," Ash said, grinning sheepishly.

I knew what she was trying to do. I had a feeling she wanted to ask me first but didn't want Ash or Brock to feel let out.

"How about you, Chris?" Dawn asked me.

I smiled, expecting her to say that. "Sure, it would be a honor," I said, trying to sound like a gentleman.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, another song here. You'll like this one because it goes perfectly and is a ballroom song. For all you _Super Mario Galaxy _fans, you know what I'm talking about. "Rosetta's Comet Observatory 3" by Koji Kondo.)

* * *

*We then went out onto the ballroom floor. Dawn put her hand into mine while I put my hand on her shoulder, which she did as well. I have to be honest, I was feeling a little nervous, especially being this close to Dawn. Still, it didn't show and we then danced along with the music. From time to time, I would take her hand and twirl her around.

"Wow Chris," Dawn said, "I didn't realize you such a good dancer."

"Well, I pretty much learned it myself," I replied, being amazed myself.

While this was going on, Pikachu and Pikette decided to take the floor themselves. "Oh, I probably look ridiculous in this dress," Pikette said, blushing.

"You look fine," Pikachu said, smiling. "You're probably the most beautiful Pokemon I've ever seen."

"Probably?" Pikette said, giving him a look. "Are you saying there's someone prettier than me?"

"No, of course not," Pikachu said, grinning nervously. "You're more perfect than I could ever expect."

Pikette smiled. "That's what I thought."

Dawn had noticed the two dancing with the group. "Aw, look at those two," she said. "I love how they're all dressed up."

"Oh, I'm sure they're having a good time," I said, smiling.

Dawn stayed quiet for a bit, wanting to say something but was rather nervous. "Chris," she finally said, "I want to thank you for being so willing to dance with me."

"Of course," I said. "It's not a problem at all. You don't have to feel weird about it."

"I know," Dawn said. "It's just that I've just gotten to know you, and well you know."

I laughed. "Yeah I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

It was starting to get late, and most of the guests had returned to their rooms to turn in for the night. Most of meaning everyone except Dawn and I, who were standing against the rail on the side of the ship. Ash and Brock were sleeping in their rooms, while Pikachu and Pikette were sleeping in Dawn's room, extremely exhausted from all the dancing.

"So," Dawn said. "What were your parents like?"

I chuckled at this. "A whole lot different then what you would expect," I said. "My dad, believe it or not, was a Green Beret. Ex-Green Beret I guess I should say since he's been retired for over fifteen years. Even so, he taught me when I was younger all the things he learned, even CQC, or close-quarter combat. My mom, on the other hand, well, she used to be a doctor at the local hospital. Good doctor at that, saving who knows how many people."

Dawn smiled, amused by this. "Wow, that's rather impressive for someone your age." She then frowned. "I'm sorry for what had happened to your parents."

"Don't worry about it," I said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "It's hard losing them and all, but I can't keep looking at the past. They wouldn't want that. Besides, the only thing that mattered to them was to see me succeed in life."

"Right," Dawn said, smiling. She was silent for about a minute before asking. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

That question there almost made my heart stop. I felt awkward for a second before saying, "I did at one point. We had been together for about two years, but we then broke up after that, which was about three years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry," Dawn said, feeling embarrassed. "I shouldn't have asked about it."

"No it's fine," I said. "I actually appreciate you asking. It just didn't quite work out the way we planned it. Love can be strange at times."

Dawn looked back across the ocean, reflecting the stars in the sky. "Chris," she said. "I've been meaning to tell you..." She stopped noticing I wasn't paying attention. "Chris?"

"I hear voices," I then said. I then went over to one of the vents and went up against it. I looked around it and saw two men standing there.

"Chris?" Dawn said, but I raised my hand, telling her to be quiet. I listened closely to what they were saying.

"So is everything still going as planned?" the one man asked.

"I guess so," the other man said. "The boss says that once preparations are complete, he's going to run some tests. Hopefully, it's not too much for them."

_"Well, this is interesting," _I thought. _"Now what in the world are they talking about?" _

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the first man said, "They're the best we have, and Sector 7 can't afford to try to capture more of them."

Dawn gasped, possibly a little too loud, for the two men seemed to have heard it. "What was that?" the second man said.

Dawn and I were in a bad position, but we couldn't run, for they would surely look for us and track us down. There was only one other way, and I wasn't feeling real up to it. "Dawn," I whispered, "I know this sounds completely crazy, but we need to look like we're a couple, so let's pretend we're kissing." I then kissed her on the lips, catching her by surprise. She then got the idea and returned it.

I then heard the two men come over and quickly broke the kiss once they came around. "Excuse me?" I said angrily, "You're invading our privacy."

The one man looked like he was about to say something, but the other one quickly intervened. "Just let them go," he said, and they left, the same man they saying, "Teenagers these days."

I gave a sigh in relief. I then looked towards Dawn. "Sorry about that, it probably wasn't the best-" I was cut off when Dawn started kissing me on the lips again, this time catching me by surprise. After a minute, we broke it, and Dawn was blushing. "I'm sorry," she said. "I've been meaning to tell you for some time the feelings I have for you. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same for me or not."

"Well," I said hesitantly, "To be honest, I've sort of had the same feelings for you as well. I'm just a little shy expressing them."

Dawn giggled at this. "Most guys seem to be like that nowadays don't they?"

I smiled, "Yeah I guess they are." I then kissed her again, but this time more passionately. I ran my fingers through her hair while she laid her hands on my shoulders. We then finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. She smiled at me, while I smiled back. Taking her arm, we headed back to our rooms. Once we got to her room, we stayed there for a second. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, kissing her on the cheek. I was about to leave before something came across me. "Oh, and Dawn?" I said, looking towards her.

"What is it Chris?" Dawn said.

"Let's not tell the others about this," I said, smiling. "At least, not yet."

Dawn smiled, and then gave me a wink. "Sure thing," she said, and then she went into her room.

She saw that Pikachu and Pikette were asleep. So she didn't wake them, she walked quietly to her bed and sat down on it. She had a smile on her face. _"Wow," _she thought, _"I can't believe what just happened happened." _She then got ready for bed, and once she was in bed, before falling asleep, she thought to herself how anything could compare to the happiness she was feeling now.

I went back into my room a little shocked. I couldn't believe what had happened. I definitely didn't have this planned, but then again, I couldn't complain about it. Dawn and I were now a couple, although no one else could find out about that now. But even though I felt rather happy, I remembered what the two men had said. Apparently Sector 7 was in this world. They were possibly looking for Pikachu, Pikette, and I, although the two men didn't seem to recognize me.

They also mentioned about having captured something, or a group of them. I had a feeling they were talking about Pokemon, but for what purpose? I didn't have the answers, but I would surely find out.

* * *

(A/N: Yep, I definitely made up for last chapter big time. I hope you liked this, especially the one part :D. Anyway, sorry that I couldn't post this earlier, but studying for about 4 hours doesn't really help me. But don't worry, more should be on the way.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	7. Michīna Town

(A/N: I would just like to remind everyone that what happens in this story is based off the soon to come movie but is not exact. So whatever happens, don't expect it to happen in the movie if you see it because it most likely won't. Plus there might be characters that don't go along with the story. Oh yeah, I made a mistake from before, it's supposed to be Michīna _Town_, not city, sorry about that.)

* * *

Chapter 6: Michīna Town

The next morning, the ship docked into the bay at Michīna Town. Upon leaving the ship, we got our first look of the town. It was quite marvelous to see, the buildings much older than the ones in Jubilife City. While that city may have been known for its technological advances, this town was known for it's history.

"Wow, this town looks like it's been around for centuries," Ash said as we walked into the city. To me, you could almost compare it to London or Berlin. Boy, I would've loved to go to both of those cities.

"Well this town has been around since about the beginning of civilization itself," Brock said.

"Could this town have something to do with Arceus?" Dawn asked.

"If Arceus had wanted us to come here, I'm sure he either did or does have a role to play here," I said.

"So, you know about Arceus, huh?" We looked over and saw a man wearing a trench coat, smoking a cigarette.

"Who are you?" Ash said.

"Name's not important," the man said, throwing out his cigarette. "I know what you're looking for and I'm the guy that can help you."

"How so?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said, which we did. "Around the beginning of civilization, a meteor was heading straight for Earth, big enough that it could wipe out the entire planet. Seeing the planet in peril, Arceus decided to help protect the planet and destroyed the meteor. However, Arceus was seriously injured afterwards, so one of the people of this town, Damos, decided to help Arceus and was taken care of. As gratitude, Arceus promised to help make the desolate land of Michīna rich and prosperous so it gave Damos the Jewel of Life. Arceus let Damos borrow sixteen parts of its body to create a Jewel called the "Jewel of Life" which would be returned to it on a specific date. Arceus, however, was betrayed by Damos when it had not returned and it vowed to judge humans when it awakens."

"When it awakens?" Brock said.

"A certain event is supposed to happen," the man said. "One big enough that will awaken Arceus from the heavens above."

"That has to be Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina," Dawn said.

"Wait a minute," I said. "Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not," the man said. "There's other things I have to be doing." He stopped then. "If you keep going straight, you should head right towards the Michīna Ruins. As for me, I've got other things to take care of." He then turned and started walking down the other street.

"Wait," I said. "Who are you, really?"

The man sighed in annoyance. "Just call me David," he said as he lit another cigarette, then kept on walking. For some reason, I didn't quite trust the man, yet he seemed familiar somehow.

"That was... weird," Dawn said.

"There's something I don't like about that man," Ash said, having the same thoughts as I do.

"Whoever he was, he sure seemed to know a lot about this town," Brock said.

We then continued walking towards the ruins, located just outside the city. Once we got there, we noticed how the ruins were more located in the country area. It was quite a sight, seeing the former buildings that must have been used around the beginning of civilization.

"Hey, check this out," Dawn said, looking at one of the buildings. It looked like some sort of temple, but that wasn't what she was looking at. On the front of the temple were three drawings.

"It's Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina," Ash said.

"Can I help you?" a voice said. We looked over and saw a woman with an annoyed look on her face. "This is sacred property you're standing on and I don't appreciate having trespassers here."

"Oh, we're not trespassers," I said. "We were just looking around, honestly."

The woman sighed, going from a look of annoyance to guilt. "Forgive me," she said. "I have a tendency to be rather overprotective at times. My name is Sheena by the way."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said, "My name is Ash."

"My name is Dawn," said Dawn.

"I'm Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Chris," I said.

"It's nice to meet you all," Sheena said. "So I see you're checking out the Temple of Arceus."

"Temple of Arceus?" Brock asked.

Sheena nodded. "This was built after Arceus had saved the Earth from destruction, in thanks of what he had done. You see, I am a descendant of my ancestor, Damos, who's greed has made Arceus judge us all, losing his trust in us. Ever since, though, he has been in an eternal rest."

"But why are Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga inscribed on the temple?" Ash asked.

Sheena smiled. "When Arceus first created the Pokemon universe, he created three Pokemon from his own body: Palkia, the guardian of space; Dialga, the guardian of time; and Giratina, the guardian of dimension. They have helped keep the environment in balance for hundreds of years. Unfortunately, Palkia and Dialga have become rather selfish, trying to conquer each other's territory. This caused pollution to develop in the Reverse World, angering Giratina."

"If Palkia and Dialga live in the same dimension, why does Giratina live in the Reverse World?" Dawn asked.

"Giratina... has been known to be more violent than the others," Sheena said, sighing. "It is more territorial than either Palkia and Dialga and is angered much easier."

"Yeah, I think we noticed that," Ash said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"To prevent such a problem," Sheena continued, "Giratina was banished to the Reverse World, where he's been living for generations."

"It hasn't helped much apparently, given the conditions," I said. "How can they be stopped if they were to battle against each other?"

"Only Arceus would have the power to stop them," Sheena said, "But it would not be easy, since the three of them have the same power Arceus has." She then decided to change the subject. "But enough history for now, how about you all come around my place for some lunch?"

"Sure," we all said.

* * *

We went to Sheena's house, which was located on the outer part of town, near the ruins. It was one of the rather nicer houses in the town. When we got there, we noticed another man was there as well.

"Hey Kevin," Sheena said. "We have some guests joining us."

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "Guests are always welcome."

"Everyone, this is Kevin," Sheena said, introducing all of us. "We are both in charge of protecting the ruins here, while also trying to find new research dealing with either Arceus or the dragon trio."

"The wages could be better," Kevin said jokingly, "But it's still worth it."

"Well Kevin, you'll be happy to hear that these four here are interested in Arceus," Sheena said, smiling.

"Hmm, I see," Kevin said, going into one of the file cabinets they had. Pulling out a file, he opened it and took out some of the papers, containing pictures. "These were some of the pictures we found inside the temple," he said. "This first one is supposed to be an actual drawing of Arceus." He then showed the picture to us, and Dawn and I quickly recognized it to be Arceus.

"Looks just like him when we saw him," I said.

We then got shocked looks by both Kevin and Sheena. "You saw Arceus!?" Sheena asked.

"Where!?" Kevin said.

"It was near Oreburgh City, in the forest," Dawn said.

"But thats impossible," Kevin said. "Arceus has been in an eternal sleep for centuries."

"Unless..." Sheena said, "Arceus had a specific task for these teenagers."

"Wait, are you trying to say that we were meant to find Arceus?" I said.

"If the inevitable were to happen," Sheena said, "Arceus may have come to you thinking you could stop it."

**Flashback**

_"You are all considered heroes. You, Chris, must realize you were brought here for a reason. It was no accident. Your part in this tale will help save the world from certain doom."_

Was it true? Was I one of the pieces needed to stop Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina from destroying the world and human life with it? I've never really been considered a hero, at least with something like this. _"Well Arceus," _I thought, _"If you need me, then I'll do whatever I can." _

"Now this second picture is supposed to be an actual picture of the "Jewel of Life,"" Sheena said, showing us the second picture. It was a huge and beautiful jewel, about the size of a person's fist. "It's said to have come from Arceus himself, given to Damos for his kind deeds."

"It is also said that because of what Damos did, Arceus wanted to make Michīna a prosperous and beautiful civilization," Kevin said. "Explaining how the town is the way it is now."

"Anyway, enough with that," Sheena said. "Let's just have some lunch."

And that's what we did. While we were eating, I noticed that Pikette had been silent for awhile. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. "Haven't said anything for awhile."

"Hmm?" Pikette said. "Oh sorry, yeah I haven't said much. Just thinking about stuff."

"You mind if I ask?" I then said.

"No, it's fine," she said, smiling. "I've just been thinking about what Arceus had said, about us playing a major role in all of this. But was I really supposed to find you? Was I supposed to leave my own world?"

"Do you have any regrets from it?" I said, smiling.

Pikette looked to Pikachu, then to Dawn, and then back to me. "No," she said. "No regrets. I couldn't be any happier to be here. But yet, I still think how I could ever stop a legendary Pokemon, let alone three for that matter." She looked at her paws and her tail. "I am only a Pikachu after all."

I then put my hand on Pikette, scratching the back of her head. "_Even the smallest light shines in the darkness_," I said. "_Even the smallest person can change the course of the future._ Don't ever feel like you can't do anything just because of what you are. You were born to lead the destiny you were made to fulfill."

Pikette looked to me and nodded. "You're right," she said. "Besides, if Arceus believes I have a role, then I have to make sure to fulfill that role."

* * *

Later on in the day, we went back to the ruins to check out any clues to what we could do to stop the dragon trio if they ever showed up. Kevin and Sheena had offered to let us sleep in their house, since it had about seven bedrooms.

"Dawn?" I said, while we were looking in the temple. "Do you remember those two men we had encountered on the ship?"

"Yeah, what about them?" Dawn replied.

"They had said something about what I think might have been captured Pokemon," I said. I then remembered what they had done to Pikachu's clone. The nightmare wasn't over. "What if they are trying to brainwash those captured Pokemon into doing what they command?"

"If they have big enough numbers," Dawn said, growing worried, "That could mean..."

"They would try to pull an attack on the whole Pokemon world," I said, finishing the sentence.

"Could they really do that?" Dawn asked me.

I had seen what they had done close and personal. There wasn't a doubt in my mind. "Knowing them, that's probably a yes."

Dawn looked around for a couple of more minutes. "I don't think we're going to find anything here," she said, sighing.

"Yeah," I said, "We might as well look somewhere else."

We then went back outside, not realizing that things had all of a sudden went from bad to worse.

* * *

(A/N: I wonder what that means? I guess you'll have to find out. Like I said before, this isn't going to be exact from the movie, it's not even out in Japan yet so I pretty much know nothing so don't try to sue me for copyright charges or whatever. Anyway, I hope you liked this because this chapter was tough to write. I'm trying to put a cushion between going to the town and "the battle." But looking at what's going to happen, I doubt that cushion will be big, oh well. So, stay tuned for more to come.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	8. The Battle Begins

Chapter 7: The Battle Begins

Once Dawn and I had gotten outside the temple, we noticed that the sky had grown dark. "What's going on?" Dawn asked.

"It looks like a storm is coming in," Brock said, "We had better get inside."

All of a sudden, I saw something form out in the ocean. I couldn't tell what it was at first, but once it started coming closer, I realized with horror what was coming our way. "It's a waterspout!" I said. And it was a big one, too. "We need to get to cover fast!"

"Quickly!" Kevin said, "We got to get to the basement downstairs!" We quickly followed him and Sheena into the basement, closing all the doors.

Sheena couldn't possibly think of the ruins being destroyed by this tornado. She quickly got on her knees and started praying. _"Hear me Dialga. Please help us. Don't let the origin of your birthplace be destroyed."_

_

* * *

_Out of the dark sky, a portal formed. Out of it came a bluish-colored Pokemon. Dialga stared at the funnel heading towards the ruins. It then went in front of the funnel and started to charge it's main move, Roar of Time. Once it had finally charged up, Dialga released it against the funnel, causing the funnel to stop in place, the water returning to the ocean. With it's deed done, Dialga looked to return back to its own dimension.

All of a sudden, Dialga was hit by a ball of pure energy, knocking it down into the ocean. After recovering, Dialga surfaced and looked around for the culprit. It looked up and saw it's attacker. Giratina looked down upon Dialga with an angry look, not forgetting the damage it and Palkia had caused. Giratina charged up another Shadow Force, while Dialga countered with another Roar of Time. They fired at the same time, causing a huge explosion.

Out of the smoke, Giratina crashed into Dialga, knocking them both onto the ground near the ruins. Dialga quickly charged back, knocking into Giratina and using Dragon Claw. They stood facing each other for a minute, staring at each other with such hatred.

Suddenly, they were both hit with two large waves of pink energy, knocking them down once again. They looked up and saw their third member, Palkia, staring down at them with the same look of hatred.

* * *

We waited for the inevitable to happen. However, nothing seemed to have happened. "Is it gone?" Ash said.

Sheena smiled. "It seems that Dialga has answered our prayers," she said.

Suddenly, the basement rocked, caused from a disturbance. "What was that?" Dawn said.

"I think I have a feeling, but I don't want to find out if I'm right," I said, realizing what was probably going on now.

We went back upstairs and went outside, and saw the battle before us. All three of the dragon trio had appeared, and they were holding nothing back. Each of them hit and got hit by one another, making the battle look like a total brawl.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked.

"If they keep this up," I said, "They're going to end up destroying the entire town." I looked to both Kevin and Sheena. "The townspeople are going to have to be evacuated. They might need your help."

"But what about you guys?" Kevin said, looking at us.

I looked to the others, who looked back and nodded. "We can take care of this," Ash said.

"Just be careful," Sheena said, and they both ran into town to help the people evacuate.

"Now what?" Brock asked.

I thought quickly of any possible ideas. "We have to find a way to stop them," I said, "Or at least get them away from the city."

"Pika pika!" I looked down and saw Pikachu looking at all of us. "Pika pika pikachu!" he then said.

"You're saying you'll try to make them stop?" Ash and I said at the same time. We then looked at each other.

"Sorry," I said, "I kind of gotten used to it."

"No," Pikette said, running to his side. "It's too dangerous."

Pikachu shook his head. "Pika pika pi. Pi pikachu."

"Duty?" Pikette said. "This isn't about fulfilling your duty, you're putting your life at risk! It's suicide! How do you think I would feel if I ended up losing you!?" Pikette added, tears in her eyes. She then looked away and started sobbing quietly.

Pikachu then went up to her and turned her around while placing his paws on her shoulders. "Pika pi. Pika pika pi pikachu." he said, looking at her, and wiping away her tears.

Pikette smiled. "You're right. I trust you more than anything. Just... be careful, and please come back."

Pikachu nodded. Ash then got one of his Pokeballs. "Staraptor, we need your help!" The Pokeball opened with a flash and out came Staraptor. "Staraptor, help Pikachu try to stop Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina!"

Staraptor nodded, and with Pikachu, they flew right into the battlefield.

* * *

While this was going on, the trio continued their long-awaited grudge match. The three threw attack after attack after attack against each other. Each of them noticed they were growing weary. All of a sudden, a voice rang out towards them.

"Please, you must stop!" They looked towards the source of the voice and saw a Pikachu riding on top of a Staraptor. "Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, you have to stop," the Pikachu said. "You're putting hundreds of people in jeopardy!"

It had suddenly come to both Palkia and Giratina. They had both met this Pikachu once before.

"Giratina," Pikachu said, "I know you're upset from Palkia and Dialga causing wreck to the Reverse World, but fighting will not make things better. Palkia and Dialga, there is no need to fight between yourselves, you both were created for a single purpose, to keep the environment and world in balance. Your fighting is going against all that you believe in."

Palkia and Giratina looked at each other. The Pikachu was right. Besides, he had no part in this. Dialga however, still enraged by what Giratina had done, did not want to hear it and suddenly charged up another attack towards Pikachu and Staraptor.

Palkia and Giratina noticed this at the last second and quickly got in front of the two, absorbing the attack, causing them to fly towards the temple in the ruins and falling on top of it, completely destroying it. The two got up, and then looked at each other. They nodded at each other, realizing there was only one other way to stop this. It had now become a two versus one battle.

* * *

We looked in horror as Dialga had tried to attack Pikachu and Staraptor. But the most surprising thing was how both Giratina and Palkia had taken the blow, trying to protect them, and then crashing into the Temple of Arceus.

I was relieved as well as everyone else seeing Pikachu and Staraptor coming back. Pikachu hopped off Staraptor's back with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Ash said, returning Staraptor to it's Pokeball. "The important thing is that you both are alright."

"And you did some good," Dawn said, pointing towards the sky. "It looks like Palkia and Giratina are fighting together."

The idea then came to me. "That's it!" I said. "Palkia and Giratina had both met Pikachu at one point, while Dialga didn't, and he must still have rage against the other two, if not just Giratina."

"But what can we do now?" Ash said.

His question was quickly answered by a ball of light that appeared in the sky. The Pokemon, feeling threatened by this, shot an attack at the glowing ball. However, the ball of light deflected the attacks, causing them to hit their masters, knocking them into the ocean. They resurfaced, looking at the ball of light which started to take form. The light grew brighter and brighter, almost as bright as the sun. Once the light faded, a figure stood in it's place, much like the one Dawn and I had seen in the forest. Arceus had arrived.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, this is going to get good. How do I know? I'm the author of course. I had extra free time to write another chapter, so here it is. Anyway, I knew I had to split up this major battle into sections so hopefully I did alright with it. But the next chapter might be the "conclusion" of the battle, along with "two" songs being featured, which I have a feeling you'll like. Actually, make it one and a half, I'll explain next chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	9. At The World's End

(A/N: Okay, it's that time again. This chapter's first song is a favorite and is probably the best choice for this kind of situation. The name of the song is "Moving Mountains" by Two Steps From Hell. Very epic song. Also, I have seen the trailer for the upcoming movie, and I have to say it's probably better than what I have :(, but hey I'm writing a story, not filming one so it's probably more difficult anyway. )

Chapter 8: At The World's End

We stared in amazement at the great Pokemon in the sky, the creator of the Pokemon universe. "Arceus," Ash said.

*Arceus roared its disapproval towards Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina. They, however, weren't intimidated, and by now seeing Arceus, considered it a new threat. They attacked Arceus at the same time, hitting it, but did not do much damage. Arceus then used recover, restoring itself. Arceus then used it's most powerful move, judgment, causing beams of light to shoot in the air. The beams of light then came down hitting all three of them, knocking them to the ground, destroying the rest of the ruins.

It was powerful indeed, since the trio didn't get up as easily as before. However, they were nowhere close to being done with battling. They rose back into the air, coming up with a new strategy. They quickly surrounded Arceus, trying to cut it off from anyway to escape. Palkia then used spacial rend, Dialga used Roar of Time, and Giratina used Shadow Force.

Arceus was trapped and got hit by each attack, knocking it into the water. The three other Pokemon continued their bombardment, shooting attack after attack into the water. Finally, they stopped, feeling that the deed was done. However, they were proven wrong, once they heard something rumbling beneath the ocean. Suddenly, Arceus burst out of the ocean, looking angrier than ever.

Arceus then took off, trying to get Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina away from the land. They quickly followed, continuing with their attacks. Once Arceus was far enough at sea, it turned around and charged up another shot, while the others did the same. The attacks hit each other, causing a huge explosion equivalent to a nuclear explosion, disturbing the waters and ripping out the nearby trees. The sky then turned a deep red.

* * *

We watched in shock at the explosion taking place. It had the same power as a nuclear weapon. "If they don't stop soon," Brock said, "They're going to end up destroying _everything_!"

"There must be something we can do," Dawn said.

"I don't think there is anything we can do at this point," I said. If Arceus couldn't stop them, who could?

All of a sudden, we heard a noise behind us. Looking back, we saw hundreds of Pokemon coming towards us.

"Look at all those Pokemon," Ash said. "What are they doing here?"

I looked to Arceus, who was still battling. "They must be here in support of Arceus," I said. "Arceus is the creator of the Pokemon universe after all. If Arceus loses this fight, then they will do what is necessary to end it once and for all."

* * *

Once the explosion had cleared away, the Pokemon still stood there. They were all tired, but they were not wanting to stop. There was period where they did nothing, just staring at each other. Arceus made one final request, to make them stop fighting and end this nonsense. But the others just would not listen, their hatred and grudge against one another would not cease.

Arceus now found the situation hopeless. He would have to take them all down once and for all. Once again, Arceus charged up another judgment attack, but the others wouldn't be fooled again, ramming into Arceus at the same time.

`Arceus was starting to lose more of its strength, and the incoming attacks were just making it worse. All of a sudden, it had been drained of it's strength and could only look upon the dragon trio as they conjured one final attack. The combined attacks of Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina hit Arceus, sending it straight into the ground. But it didn't stop there. They let out one final attack, hitting Arceus with a such a force causing another huge explosion, ripping out the trees and dirt. Once the smoke and dust cleared away, Arceus was still on the ground. It was greatly weakened beyond it's state and could barely move. Arceus had been defeated.

When finally noticing the great Pokemon was down. The three had stopped, realizing what they had done. Dialga, felt some guilt for what they had done, but didn't feel the thought too long as it was blasted by Palkia and Giratina into the ocean. This time however, Dialga did not come out.

* * *

(A/N: Alright here comes that "half song" I was talking about. Let me explain. If you look for the song "Eternal," by Evanescence, skip past the first part to the second, where you hear rain falling. There should be like a guitar part that is the opening. That's the song I'm putting this scene along with, and only that part.. Anyway, you know the drill so just be ready for it.)

* * *

The second explosion erupted near us, making us hit the ground so we wouldn't be caught up with the debris. After the smoke had cleared, we then saw the one thing we hoped we would never see. Arceus laid on the ground, barely moving. We went over towards the Pokemon, seeing that it was badly hurt.

I kneeled next down to it, and carefully put my hand against it's face. Arceus then opened it's eyes looking at me and the others. It chuckled, "It appears that I have failed. I thought that I alone could end this problem, but it wasn't enough. It is up to all of you now."

"What do you mean?" Dawn said, tears forming in her eyes.

Arceus smiled. "Do not cry, child. Death is just another path. One that we all must take." It then looked to me. "Chris, do not forget why you have been brought here, there is one last thing you must do. You will see it when the time comes." It then looked towards the sky. "I have no regrets. I wish that I would've lived longer in better times, but I've now been summoned." Arceus then closed it's eyes and was still.

It didn't seem possible. The creator of the universe, the "Original One," Arceus, gone. Dawn couldn't hold in her tears any longer, and she gave me a hug while sobbing into my shoulder. *It then started to rain, as if the world was crying as well for Arceus' death.

Pikette, who was crying also, then looked towards Palkia and Giratina in anger. She then went up next to the side of the shore. "Now look what you've done!" she yelled. "Because of your greed and rage, the one who created you is dead!" She then looked towards Palkia. "Palkia, you and Dialga were created to serve different purposes, but to keep balance in nature. But now you both wish to have both. Don't let greed and power corrupt your minds!" She then looked towards Giratina. "Giratina, you should have never let your rage get the best of you. I know that your world was affected, but fighting will not make things better. What do you think your world is like now? And Dialga... Dialga..." She then broke down, crying, knowing that Dialga had to have been gone as well. Pikachu then went up to her and hugged her. "Why?" she then said. "Why must it be like this?"

I stared at Pikette, surprised by what she said. I then looked towards Arceus, who was now gone. Palkia and Giratina then looked at each other, realizing what they have done and knowing that they had gone too far. They hung their heads in shame, looking at Arceus, and then looking towards the ocean, where Dialga was now.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, one more song here and all Pokemon fans should know this song. I'm not sure if it is the right name but I know it as "The Guardian's Song." Pretty much the song played in the second movie. Also, I should let you know that this next scene will be pretty cool since you'll see some familiar faces ;D. Oh yeah, theres actually going to be another song after this one pretty much. Yes, it's another LOZ song and probably one you had a feeling I would use. Anyway, it's called "Spirits' Peace.")

* * *

*All of a sudden, a sweet melody filled the air. It was a familiar song, and Ash thought the same thing. We then looked behind us, seeing the Pokemon who had come to Arceus' aid. It was not just land, but water-types from the ocean, and even flying-types. They surrounded Arceus, mourning for his death. Then all of a sudden, out of the air came four shapes, looking somewhat familiar. As both Ash and I saw, Lugia appeared, along with Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. Then came Celebi, leading the rest of the forest Pokemon.

Then out of the ocean came Latios and Latias, who spun around Ash, making him laugh. Out of a dark void appeared Darkrai, who had come to see Arceus. Finally, out of the sky came Rayquaza, with Mew on top of it's head, giggling as it hung on tight.

With all of the Pokemon he had seen here, Ash couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe it!" he said, seeing all of his friends.

Dawn then looked over to where the other Pokemon were, and thought she saw a familiar looking Pokemon. "Shaymin?" she said.

The Pokemon then looked towards her. "Dawn?" Shaymin said. She then smiled. "Dawn!" she said as she flew into Dawn's arms.

"It has been a long time, Ash," Lugia said.

"But what are you all doing here?" Ash asked everyone.

"We couldn't possibly forget about Arceus, the Pokemon responsible for us being here," Celebi said. The others nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, all the grass types got on top and around Arceus, Shaymin joining them. They started using aromatherapy, using all of their power to revive the great Pokemon. All of a sudden, the area glowed green and bright for almost a minute. Then, the glow dimmed away. Arceus then opened it's eyes, looking at all the Pokemon before it. It got up on it's feet and looked to all the Pokemon, bowing it's head in thanks, while the others returned. The dark clouds finally retreated, allowing in the sunlight.

"Thank you, all of you," Arceus said. "I am in debt of the kindness and gratitude you have shown. Now there is one last thing." It went into the air and went towards Palkia and Giratina. They stared at Arceus in shame, bowing their heads. Arceus shook it's head. It then looked down to the ocean and closed it's eyes. Out the ocean, suddenly, came Dialga, fully restored. Upon seeing Arceus, it also tried to bow it's head in shame, seeing that it thought it was mostly to blame. Arceus, then again shook it's head. Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga then looked towards one another. They then nodded, realizing fighting had never been the answer. They then took off, each taking their own portal back to their own dimension.

*Arceus then returned to land, standing in front of us. "I must thank you all again," it said. "Especially you, Ash, for having reliable friends in low and high places," it added, looking at all of his friends.

"Without Ash, we would probably not be here," Lugia said, smiling.

Mew then decided to sneak in and steal Ash's cap, while Latios and Latias both went to Ash's side. Ash laughed. "Well, I don't know where I would be either if I hadn't met all of this great Pokemon," he said.

"But even so, we must go back," Lugia said, and with a nod towards his friends, Lugia, Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno took to the skies, along with Rayquaza and Mew, who gave back Ash's cap. Latios and Latias both nuzzled Ash before leaving as well.

Ash smiled and waved to all his friends. "See you all later!" he yelled. "Hopefully we meet again."

"I have to leave as well Dawn," Shaymin said.

"But you just got here," Dawn said, sighing.

"I know," Shaymin said sadly. She then smiled. "But I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Of course we will," Dawn said, smiling in return. Shaymin then left and joined the rest of the grass-type Pokemon.

"So what now?" Brock asked.

I then remembered something. "Wait, Arceus," I said. "You said something about me doing one last thing."

Arceus nodded. "Yes, do you notice anything rather odd?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I said. "There's something else going on."

"Exactly," Arceus said.

"But how will I know where to go?" I then asked.

Arceus closed it's eyes, smiling. "One that you know from the past will guide your way there." It then opened a portal of it's own. "It is time for me to go. I have the feeling we will meet each other again." It then went through the portal and was gone.

"Chris, what was Arceus talking about?" Dawn asked me.

I wasn't sure but I had some idea what it meant. "We're going to need to find an old friend."

* * *

(A/N: Oh, isn't that wonderful? Having all the Pokemon from the previous movies come back? Okay, maybe it wasn't all of them but mostly the significant ones. That was my idea. So, you thought it would be over here? Oh, trust me, there's more going on in this story than you think, but I know you're probably happy about it. Anyway, I definitely hope you liked this chapter, even though it's probably going to be nothing like the movie, which looks like it'll be good. And I mean _real _good. So, with that, I'm done with this chapter and will be working on more.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	10. No Way But Forward

Chapter 9: No Way But Forward

We then left Michīna Town the next day, taking the only road they went out of the town. From what it sounded like, the others haven't explored this part of the Sinnoh region. There was supposed to be a city in the north called Snowpoint City.

"Looks like they have a gym there as well," Brock said.

"Alright," Ash said. "You ready for that next badge, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding.

"I would just make sure to come up with a strategy _before _battling," Dawn said. She then noticed I hadn't said anything in awhile. "Chris, what's wrong?"

"What?" I said. "Oh, nothing."

"You've been rather quiet," Dawn said, smiling.

"Yeah I have, haven't I?" I said, smiling in return. I then sighed. "I've been thinking about what Arceus said. I mean, I don't really know anyone from my past except my parents, and... Paul." I realized then that Paul had absolutely no idea I was here. And I had no way of telling him either. "Who could Arceus have referred to?"

"Listen," Dawn said, taking my hand. "Maybe you shouldn't really worry about all this. Besides, everyone needs a break after they help save the world."

I chuckled for a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that."

After about another hour or two from walking, we then decided to take a break and then have lunch.

"So Ash," Brock said, "From what it sounds like, the gym leader at Snowpoint City will most likely use ice-type Pokemon. Who do you plan on using?"

"Hmm. Well I know ice-types are weak against fire, water, and steel types," Ash said, "So I could use Buizel and Chimchar, but I don't have any steel types." He then looked to Pikachu. "How about it, buddy? You think you can handle it?"

"Pika pi," Pikachu said, crossing his arms and turning his head, confidently.

"Alright then," Ash said, taking out two Pokeballs. "Come on out Chimchar and Buizel!" A flash of light, and both Chimchar and Buizel appeared. "Alright, you two, we got another gym battle coming up, and you're going to be my starting lineup."

Chimchar and Buizel nodded, ready for the upcoming battle. "Hey Ash, I know," Dawn then said. "Me and my Pokemon can help you train."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Ash said. "How about you first, Buizel?"

"Bui," Buizel said, nodding.

"Alright, Piplup, time to do some training!" Dawn said, throwing out one of her Pokeballs. Out of it came Piplup, who was ready to go.

"Well, this ought to be a good match-up," Brock said.

"Water-type versus water-type," I said. "Seems like a good match-up indeed."

"Alright Buizel, start off with Aqua Jet!" Ash said. Buizel then charged towards Piplup, a jet of water surrounding him.

"Counter it with Peck, Piplup!" Dawn said. Piplup then charged towards Buizel, its beak glowing.

They hit each other in the middle, both canceling out each other's move and pushing them back towards the edge of the field.

"Now use whirlpool!" Dawn said. Piplup then threw it's tiny flippers in the air and summoned a large whirlpool. It then threw the whirlpool towards Buizel.

"Buizel, counter it with Water Pulse!" Ash said. Buizel then formed a ball of energy and then sent it towards the whirlpool. This Water Pulse proved to be stronger than most, ripping right through the whirlpool and hitting Piplup, knocking it out.

"Wow, that Water Pulse was stronger than usual," Ash said, rather surprised.

"Buizel," Buizel said with a confident smile.

Dawn went over to Piplup. "You alright Piplup?"

"Piplup," it said, exhausted but okay.

"Well Buizel, that was a good battle and you earned a good rest," Ash said, calling back Buizel. He then looked to Chimchar. "You ready to go, Chimchar?" Chimchar nodded.

After calling Piplup back, Dawn seemed a little confused on who to call up next. Taking one of her Pokeballs out, she thought to herself, _"I hope this works." _"Come on out Mamoswine!"

Ash and Brock both gasped in shock at this move. Mamoswine wasn't quite the cooperative one in Dawn's group. Mamoswine then came out and roared at Chimchar.

"Alright Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Dawn said. She then looked at Mamoswine in confusion, "Huh?" Mamoswine had fallen asleep right in front of her. Dawn sighed with a sweatdrop appearing on her head. "We really need to get this taken care of," Dawn said, calling back Mamoswine. "Alright Pachirisu, it's your turn now!" Pachirisu appeared, ready for battle.

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel!" Ash said. Chimchar then used flamethrower to form a wheel around him and started rolling towards Pachirisu.

"Dodge it Pachirisu!" Dawn said, and Pachirisu quickly dove out of the way. "Now use Discharge!" Pachirisu's cheeks started to have electricity come out of them and quickly sent volts of energy at Chimchar.

"Use flamethrower to counter!" Ash said. Chimchar did just that, blowing out fire that connected with Pachirisu's Discharge, causing a small explosion. It seemed that both attacks had canceled each other out once again.

"Wow Ash, looks like Chimchar really has improved," Dawn said.

"Same goes for Pachirisu," Ash replied. "Now Chimchar, use Scratch!"

"Use Sweet Kiss!" Dawn said. All of a sudden, hearts shot out of Pachirisu's mouth and hit Chimchar, stopping him in his tracks, and confusing him. "Now use Super Fang!" Dawn said. Pachirisu jumped into the air and quickly came down, using Super Fang against Chimchar, knocking him down and out.

"Wow, that's some Super Fang," I said.

Brock nodded. "Pachirisu just learned it recently, and now is one of it's main moves."

Ash then picked up Chimchar. "You alright, Chimchar?" Chimchar nodded sadly. "Hey don't worry about it," Ash added, "By the time we battle at Snowpoint Gym, you'll be all ready to go."

"You did good as well, Pachirisu," Dawn said, "As well as using a good Super Fang."

"Well, I think all that battling has made you all hungry, so let's have lunch," Brock said.

"Can't argue with that," Ash said.

* * *

After lunch, we then continued walking towards Snowpoint City. I had tried once again to get a signal on my phone, but still got nothing. I guess the modern technology we had just wasn't made for this type of condition.

"So Chris, what _is _your world like?" Dawn asked me.

"Well," I said. "My world can be known for many things, both good and bad. Pikachu unfortunately has seen it for itself."

"Chu," Pikachu said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

I sighed. "The world I live in is much like the world here, full of beauty, nature, and art. But, unlike this world, mine has seen constant warfare, terrorism, murder, destruction, poverty, and fear. I grew up in that world, and all of those problems are just getting worse. People are dying by the millions, and there's nothing we can do about it. It's just not the way it used to be."

"Wow, that definitely sounds rough," Brock said.

"Living in such conditions for almost twenty years, you get used to it," I said. "Besides, where I live compared to other parts, it's just another day in paradise for me you could say."

"That's terrible," Dawn said. "All of our worlds should be in balance, not like this." She then looked towards Pikette. "But what about you?"

"My world only consists of Pokemon. We have yet to see an actual human in our world, despite recent events," Pikette said rather angrily. "If they were to ever reach that world, there would be no place to hide. They would be captured and treated like slaves." She then looked to me. "Chris, they must pay for what they've done."

"And they will," I said. I then looked to Pikachu. As if reading my thoughts, he nodded telling me it was okay. "The truth is, when Pikachu got captured, it wasn't just a friend, it was his own brother."

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped. "His brother?" Ash said, looking at Pikachu.

"Not the way you think," I said. "Ash, Brock, you may not remember, but years back, you had gone to an island that was the home of a cloning machine which took strands of hair from all the Pokemon there and made clones of them. Pikachu was one of them. His clone, sometime ago, was captured by the same people who captured us and did terrible things on him, brainwashing him and drugging him, using his rage as a weapon. Pikachu didn't have a choice, it became kill or be killed."

"Pikachu..." Ash said, "I'm so sorry."

"Pika," Pikachu said, saying it was alright.

"They definitely sound more evil than any organization here," Brock said.

"By all means they should be punished for their deeds," Dawn said.

"I couldn't possibly know where they could be, they could be anywhere around here since they have a way of coming here," I said.

"Well, we'll help you find these people," Ash said.

"Yeah, you won't be able to do it by yourself," Dawn said.

"We are a team, after all," Brock said.

"It's not that simple," I said, stopping in my tracks. "This organization had formally been dissolved over ten years ago by our own government. If the government doesn't know where to find something, how could we?"

"Hey, we've done and seen the impossible before," Ash said. "It's not like it would be nothing new to us."

"I hope you're right about that," I said, as Pikette put a paw to my face.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, I decided to add this one song in, except unfortunately it's one of those songs which has nice music but the lyrics don't match up. Oh well, the first 55 seconds are just instrumental anyway, but the name of the song is "Enjoy the Unknown" by And One. If you think it doesn't work, just let me know and I'll get rid of it. Still, I like the song and it sounds rather sad.)

* * *

Once it had gotten dark, we decided to make camp and have dinner. I was quiet again, however my thoughts were on a different topic. Afterwards, I made myself a seat to sit on a little far away from the camp, staring at the stars. While the others seemed concerned, it was Dawn that came over, seeing as we were the ones who talked the most.

"Now what's the matter?" she said. "You know all this could be bad for your health."

I smiled. "I think my health is the least of my worries right now. It's nothing really, just stuff going through my mind."

"Oh, so that's how it's going to be?" Dawn said smiling. She then started taking her hand and started going down my back.

I instantly flinched at her touch. "Um, Dawn? What are you doing?" But Dawn said nothing, still going down my back until I really flinched when she got to the middle of my back.

Dawn laughed. "Ha, found it!" she said and started tickling me, since I was very ticklish there.

"No, stop it please!" I said, trying not to laugh, but I had no control. I then ended up on my side. "Dawn, please, that's enough! Oh you're so lucky I don't own any Pokemon!" She kept going until I couldn't take it anymore and finally gave in.

"You could've gone the easy way," Dawn said, beaming her innocent smile.

I sighed. "It's amazing how we get along so well."

"Well, you probably wouldn't expect less out of me," Dawn said, kissing me on the lips, which made me feel better.

"Alright, it's just that, I know there's one other thing I must do before I'm done here. It's just that, I'm not sure if I'm willing to get to that step yet."

"It's Pikachu, isn't it?" Dawn said.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sure Ash was upset when he was gone."

"Yeah, he was," Dawn said. "They've pretty much been best friends for a long time. It seemed like nothing could ever tear them apart, at least that's what Ash believed. When he was gone, Ash just didn't seem like the same person. Brock and I were worried, and always tried to cheer him up but it never worked."

"I can understand that," I said. "There's friends I have who I haven't seen in a long time, and may never see them again, but I would always remember them. Unlike them, however, Pikachu and I instantly shared a bond between us, a friendship. *I can remember when we had first met..." My thoughts turned back to when I found Pikachu on that stormy night, close to death. "I never thought I would ever meet a Pikachu but I still helped him. I had nursed him back to health, on more than one occasion. I gave him the best I could offer, and he embraced it greatly. We were the best of friends, and we loved each other. And still do."

"Pika pika," I turned and saw Pikachu behind us with a big smile on his face.

I smiled. "You heard all that, huh?"

"Pika," Pikachu said, nodding. He then went up to me and gave me a hug.

I then noticed he had something in his paw. He gave it to me and I saw that it was the same disc I had gotten we were both at college. "But," I said, taking out the disc, "I had gotten rid of this, how did you find it?"

Pikachu only smiled. I stared at the disc, not sure what to say. "But what are you trying to say?"

"Pika pi pika pika pi," Pikachu said.

"You're saying that if I ever needed you, you would come back with me?" I asked.

"But Pikachu, what about Ash?" Dawn said.

Pikachu looked over towards camp and sighed. "Pika pika pi pikachu," he then said.

"Pikachu, you have to realize I won't always be there even if you did come back," I said. "I have an education that I have to fulfill and then in the future get a full-time job."

"Pika pika pi," Pikachu said, telling me that he could always come by during the summer months.

I hesitated. It seemed tempting. I stared at the disc I was holding, remembering the horrible things it had shown. If the world was like that before, nothing would change. "No," I said, breaking the disc in half. "I can't let you live in a world full of pain and suffering."

"Pika pika," Pikachu said, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Chris..." Dawn whispered.

I sighed. "It wouldn't make a difference if we did stop them once and for all. Sure, there would be time of peace, but someone would just try to do the same thing, or something catastrophic would happen, taking all of us. And I couldn't possibly let anything to you," I said, tears forming in my eyes as well.

Pikachu just stared at me, tears streaming down his face. He then turned around and was about to go back until I said, "Pikachu."

He then looked back to me. I went up to him, getting down on one of my knees, and giving him a hug. We both started crying. For me, it was the first time I cried in a long time.

After a couple of minutes, we broke the hug. "Pikachu," I said, "When the time comes, you have to stay strong." Pikachu nodded.

"Chris," Dawn said. I looked to her. "I'll give you two some time alone," she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Once she started going back, I then heard a weak laugh. I looked towards Pikachu, who was trying to laugh, but couldn't quite do so. "You say anything, you can consider our friendship done." I tried to sound serious, but I just couldn't. I even smiled and laughed as well, as we tried to forget of what we had said earlier.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that was a heartfelt chapter. Another long one too. Anyway, I realized being on chapter nine, I needed to put something in between now and the grand finale because I wanted the story to be at least the same length or longer than the previous one. I also realized I needed to keep the friendship between Pikachu and Chris fresh in everyone's mind, which explains the emotional part. So I hope you liked that chapter and, like always, there's more on the way!)

FoxMcCloud7921


	11. Snowpoint City

Chapter 10: Snowpoint City

The next day, we continued our journey towards Snowpoint City. While at one point Pikachu and I were rather sad, we both felt better, thanks to Pikachu making fun of me since Dawn and I were going out. As we kept going north, the temperature started dropping, and it then got to the point where we needed to put on more clothing. Luckily, Dawn happened to have brought an extra coat for me, despite it not being quite the color I wanted, a dark purple.

"Sorry," Dawn said, grinning sheepishly, "You know how girls are."

After about an hour of walking, we had finally reached Snowpoint City, a city covered in, well, snow. Compared to other cities, however, it was smaller and there weren't nearly as many buildings. Still, who would really want to stay in a city where it was cold and covered in snow year round? I sure wouldn't seeing as I was one who hated the cold.

"From what it looks like, the gym should just be ahead," Brock said.

"Alright! I can't wait to get that next badge," Ash said. "I hope you're as ready as I am, Pikachu because this might be a tough fight."

"Pika!" Pikachu said, raising his paw in the air.

We finally got to the gym, where a man in a large coat stood outside. "Can I help you all?" he then said.

"Yeah, I'm here to challenge the Snowpoint Gym leader," Ash said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Candice has left the city and won't be back till tomorrow," the man said, making all of us fall down anime-style.

"Tomorrow?" Ash said. He then sighed. "I guess we're going to have to stay here for the night then."

"Hopefully it's warm inside the Pokemon Center," I said, letting everyone know my bitterness towards the cold. And thats where we ended up going to next.

"I can't believe the gym leader is gone," Ash said while on our way there.

"That seems to happen to you a lot, doesn't it?" We looked over and saw a rather familiar face.

"Paul, what are you doing here?" Ash said.

"Well obviously I came here to get my next badge," Paul said, "Which I did before the gym leader left, more unfortunate to you losers."

"Losers huh? Like you have room to talk," Pikette said suddenly.

Paul's eyes widened in surprise. "Did that Pikachu just talk?"

"So what if I did?" Pikette said. "I've heard about you, how you're rather harsh to your Pokemon, training and in battles. And from what else I heard, you're a sore loser when you do lose."

"I am not a sore loser!" Paul said, angrily. We stared in surprise at both Paul and Pikette, sensing a fight brewing.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up," Pikette said, smirking at Paul.

"You have a big mouth for being a small yellow runt," Paul said.

"What did you say!?" Pikette said, hopping off my shoulder and stood in front of us, facing Paul. "You're going to regret saying that!" she said, while Dawn grabbed her, trying to calm her down.

"Just ignore him, Pikette," Dawn said.

"Oh no, please let it continue," Paul said, his turn to smirk. "I'm getting the feeling that it wants to battle me."

"You're damn right about that!" Pikette said angrily, flames in her eyes. "I don't even need a trainer to fight you!"

"Okay, now you're talking crazy," I said, going up next to Dawn.

"And I'm assuming you're it's trainer?" Paul then said.

"Not exactly," I said.

"What do you mean "not exactly"?" Paul asked. "If it was on your shoulder then you must be it's trainer."

"But I'm not a trainer," I said, feeling rather embarrassed.

"Not a trainer?" Paul said, chuckling. "Well, that's rather pathetic."

"Just don't listen to him," Dawn said, taking my hand, but this only kept Paul going.

"Well, well, well. I would probably listen to your "girlfriend" if I were you," Paul then said, making both of us blush. "Even though she's a loser just like the rest of you."

Dawn seemed hurt by the comment, while Paul had hit a nerve. A big one at that. All of a sudden, anger flooded through my body, but not the kind of anger I was used to feeling. No, this was deep down even worse. "If you have anything else to say," I said venomously, "I suggest you choose your next words carefully."

Apparently the others felt the anger rippling out of me, since they all stepped back, even Dawn, who looked at me with a scared look on her face. "I sense a fight coming," Ash whispered to Brock.

"Yeah, I'm surprised it's between these two though," Brock said.

Paul said nothing. I then looked towards Pikette. "You ready for this?" I asked her.

"Is that even a question?" Pikette said, smirking at me.

"Good to hear," I said, as Pikette jumped and stood in front of me.

"This is going to be a waste of my time," Paul said, taking out a Pokeball. "Gliscor, stand by!" There was a flash of light and Gliscor appeared.

"Alright Pikette, let's start off with Quick Attack," I said. Pikette then charged towards Gliscor.

"Use screech," Paul said. Gliscor then opened its mouth and produced a high shriek, stopping Pikette in her tracks. "Now use X-Scissor!" Gliscor then crossed it's arms and produced two beams of light replicating an X.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" I said. Pikette jumped up quickly and started coming down using Iron Tail.

"Use X-Scissor again," Paul said, and Gliscor repeated the attack. However, Pikette's Iron Tail proved to be stronger than Gliscor's X-Scissor, breaking right through it and then hitting Gliscor right on the head, knocking it down.

Although it got up, it seemed rather exhausted. However, Paul wasn't willing to lose. "Gliscor, use Guillotine!" Gliscor's claw started to glow, ready to use it's major attack move.

I knew I had only one chance, this would make it or break it. "Pikette, use Volt Tackle!" Pikette then started running towards Gliscor, volts of electricity surrounding her. Gliscor charged as well, using Guillotine. They then connected, causing an explosion, blowing them both back. Pikette then landed on her feet, ready for more. Gliscor, however, was knocked out, Pikette's Volt Tackle too much for him.

Paul just stood there, stunned that he had lost to a Pikachu, a powerful one at that. "So much for me being a small yellow runt," Pikette said, smirking. Paul said nothing, calling back Gliscor and started walking away.

I kneeled down next to Pikette. "Nice work _partner_," I said.

Pikette winked at me. "Same for you," she said.

"Wow, Chris, that was some impressive battling," Ash said.

"For not being a trainer, you sure know how to use a Pokemon's moves effectively," Brock said.

"Well," I said modestly, "I was able to use Pikette because I knew the moves she was capable of using."

"Chris?" I looked to Dawn, who had tears forming in her eyes. She then gave me a hug. "Thanks for sticking up for me."

"No problem," I said, returning the hug. "That's what friends are for."

Dawn smiled. "You got that right," she said.

We then continued on our way to the Pokemon Center. While walking though, a storm had started coming through the area, causing a huge blizzard, almost making us sprint to the Center. Once we got there, no surprise not seeing Paul there, we then got our room, realizing we were probably going to be stuck here for the entire day since this storm was supposed to be big.

Later that night, while the others were asleep, I was still awake staring at the ceiling, thinking about the battle I had.

"Hey Chris, you still awake?"

I smiled. Make that just Ash and Brock. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You mind if I come down?" Dawn asked. We _were_ sleeping in bunk beds after all.

Normally, I would feel rather awkward from this question, but this time I didn't care. "Sure," I said.

She then came down and snuggled into the bed beside me. "I have to ask," she said. "Did you battle Paul just for me?"

"Honestly, yes," I said, expecting this question. "It was rather weird though. I felt like a spark inside me ignited me, giving me the confidence to do what I did."

Dawn laughed. "That's what all of us trainers feel during battle. The excitement feels so good, but you can't let it get to you."

"Oh I know that," I said, kissing her on the cheek. "It just felt like something I was used to doing for a long time."

Dawn got closer to me. "Well, you may not be a trainer but you definitely carry trainer traits in you. I know most trainers start off when they're younger, but that wouldn't stop you from starting now."

"Yeah, I'm sure all the people I know from home would love to hear that," I said, smiling. "Still, I'm sure they would be rather impressed, maybe."

That brought up another thought that Dawn was thinking. "Chris, what if you can't get back home?"

That _was _a good question. "If I couldn't, I wouldn't have any regrets. I mean... I probably would be better off here though, despite what all I've done. Plus, where would I be now without you?"

Dawn looked to me, touched by this. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" I said, smiling.

"Well..." she said jokingly, "Maybe," she said, as our lips met. We embraced each other for about a minute or two until we broke, gasping for air. She then laid her head against my chest. "I'm surprised with how Pikette acted against Paul today, even more surprised how she seemed to have known him quite well."

"I'm sure Pikachu told her about him," I said, remembering the whole argument.

Dawn then started to giggle. "If I hadn't intervened, she probably would've gone against Paul himself. I wonder who would've won that battle?"

"Is that even a question?" I said, quoting Pikette from before, making Dawn laugh even more.

"Dawn," I said, serious this time. "I don't know what could possibly happen in the future, but if anything bad happens, I want you to know that I will always protect you."

"I know you will," Dawn said. "But don't forget I'll have your back too since I'm the one who has Pokemon."

"Very funny," I said sarcastically, as I kissed her on the lips once again. At this point, Dawn was all I needed to keep me happy in life. But what if I did have to go back? Did I even have a choice in that matter? It would be nice to go home, but then again I should say what home? My house had pretty much been bombed, now I wasn't even sure if there was a house left. My parents had been killed because of a Pokemon. I knew before this would be all over that I would find and take down this organization even if I had to do it alone. But I wasn't alone. Maybe it was just best to stay here, I felt no pain here, I felt like I was living a new life. Still, some wounds will never heal.

Once we had finally broken the kiss, we both stared up at the ceiling while we held each other. Before either of us knew it, we both fell asleep.

* * *

(A/N: Oh, it's so much fun embarrassing Paul. Why I put Paul in this, I don't know, but I'm sure "Furyfur" would love seeing this since she hates Paul with a passion. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, seeing Chris in an actual Pokemon battle, which he seemed to have won easily. Now, I possibly might go back into the plot after the gym battle, so don't worry I didn't cut anything out.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	12. Complications

Chapter 11: Complications

Pikachu was in a rather familiar place. He was lying on a beach, with a beautiful sunset in front of him. He had had this dream before, except he was now alone, or so he thought.

"It's rather beautiful, isn't it?" He looked over and once again saw his own brother standing there next to him.

Pikachu wouldn't be fooled a second time, he knew what had happened the last time. "If you're here to make me even more guilty, save it. There's nothing more you can say."

"No Pikachu," his brother said, going up to Pikachu and placing a paw on his shoulder. "No guilt, not this time. It is really me this time, not your own thoughts trying to take advantage of your guilt."

"Why must you always visit me?" Pikachu said sadly. "It's already bad enough that I lost you, and with you continually seeing me it makes me feel worse." He then looked to his brother. "If they didn't do what they did to you, I could've saved you then."

"No, you wouldn't have been able to," his brother said. He then sighed. "I never was able to tell you _everything_."

"What do you mean?" Pikachu said, rather confused.

"When I was first born, there were some complications, which explains somewhat for the markings I have. I guess that I only inherited the aggressiveness you have, explaining much about myself ," he said, feeling rather embarrassed. "Also, due to those complications, my life expectancy was cut short, compared to yours. However long a normal Pikachu would live, I would only be expected to live a third of that, or if I was truly lucky, possibly half. So you see, I wouldn't have lasted much longer even if I did survive."

Pikachu looked over and saw that his brother had tears in his eyes. He went over to comfort him, giving him a hug, which his brother greatly accepted. "I wish none of this had ever happened," Pikachu said, tears starting to form in his eyes. "You deserved to live a full life, not half of one."

"It makes no difference," his brother said, smiling. "I'm in a better place." He then felt hesitant to ask this next question but asked it anyway. "Pikachu, do you remember your mom?"

Pikachu was surprised by this comment. No one had ever asked him about his mother. Ash didn't even ask anyone. "I can't remember her that much," Pikachu said, "But I know she was beautiful, very beautiful. She was very brave as well as very strong. I remember when she was captured by Team Rocket when I was only a Pichu. It depressed me, losing her, knowing I would probably never see her again, but I stayed strong, knowing she wouldn't want me to be sad and miserable. Even so, I still miss her to this day."

"She would've been proud as a mother," his brother said. He then looked back to the glowing sun. "I wish I had a mother like her."

Pikachu turned to him smiling, "Well, she is technically your mother too you know."

His brother looked back at him, smiling. "You actually mean that?"

"Of course," Pikachu said, placing an arm on his brother's shoulder. "She would be rather proud of you. She knows the good in your heart."

He smiled. "You think she might still be alive?"

"I don't know," Pikachu said. "She was always known to be strong, but it's uncertain."

"Pikachu..." his brother said. He seemed rather uncomfortable now.

"What is it?" Pikachu asked.

"There's... something else I have to tell you," he said. "But first, when you were captured, do you remember anything that happened after that?"

"No, I had been passed out the whole time," Pikachu said. "Why do you ask?"

His brother then looked more uncomfortable and hesitant. "I have a feeling... that they may have injected you with something. The same thing they gave me."

"What?" Pikachu said, shocked. "What was it!?"

"When I was first captured, they mentioned the one thing they shot into me. Something called "nanomachines," which are supposed to increase your strength, senses, and quickness," he said.

"Okay, but why does that sound like a bad thing?" Pikachu said.

"Pikachu, it was those nanomachines that killed me," his brother said.

Pikachu looked at him, shocked and in disbelief. He then turned away. "That's impossible!" Pikachu said. "How would they be able to do that?"

"The nanomachines inside you were the same kind that I had," his brother said, "However, they acted differently in each of our bodies, but your's affected my body, shutting down the ones I had. Pikachu, if neither of us had them, neither of us would've survived that fight."

Pikachu clenched his paws into fists, tears coming to his eyes. "Damn it!" he said. "They had this planned didn't they?"

"No, they didn't know at the time, but now they know we're blood related," his brother said. "They will keep coming for you, knowing the power you have."

Pikachu turned around, facing him. He had an angry look on his face. "Then let them come." He grabbed both of his brother's paws. "I'll make them pay for what they did to you."

For the first time, his brother smirked at him. "I know you will," he said. "You're the only one I know who could do that." Pikachu returned the smirk, nodding. He then felt a cool breeze go through his fur.

His brother looked behind him. "It's time for me to go now," he said. He then looked back to Pikachu. "It's time for you to become the hero you were born to be."

He then started to walk in the other direction, nothing but beach in front of him. Pikachu was about to leave until something came to him. "Hey!" he said. His brother turned back to him. "What's it like up there?" Pikachu said, smiling.

His brother smiled back. "You'll find out one day, and trust me, you're going to love it."

* * *

Pikachu then woke up, realizing the dream he just had. He looked at his paws. Was it true? Did he have some sort of machinery in his own blood? It just didn't seem right. He went up to the window, seeing the full moon and staring at it. Was all this happening because of him? He had always been a target before, but these people wanted to do worse things to him.

He all of a sudden felt something touch his tail, almost making him jump. He turned and saw Pikette next to him, smiling.

"Aren't we the jumpy one tonight?" Pikette said jokingly.

"Very funny," Pikachu said sarcastically.

"Something bothering you?" she said. When he said nothing, she then said, "Another bad dream?"

"No, it was a good dream this time," Pikachu said, smiling. He felt like now wasn't the best time to tell her of the new information he heard. He then heard her chuckle softly. He looked over to where Pikette was staring and saw Dawn and I sleeping.

"They make such a good couple," Pikette said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess so," Pikachu said, smirking. He then looked towards Pikette. "You know, you could've told me this was going on."

"Hey, I promised Dawn I wouldn't say anything until they were both ready to tell everyone else," Pikette said defensively.

"Not even tell me?" Pikachu said, pouting.

That made Pikette smile, shaking her head. "Nice try, but you know how close Dawn and I are," she said. "Even though I know you wouldn't say anything."

"Possibly," Pikachu said, laughing. "I wouldn't count on it though."

"You are so mean," Pikette said. "And Chris says _I'm _the cruel one."

"Well..." he then stopped, seeing Pikette's face.

"Good choice," she said. "Now I think we better go back to bed."

"Sounds good to me," Pikachu said. Before he went back he stared up at the moon one last time, and then joined Pikette.

* * *

_She was so beautiful in that dress. I always knew she was good-looking, but this time she was more gorgeous than ever. Her name was Sadie, and she was possibly the most beautiful girl in our school. She then saw me and almost ran over to me. "Hey Chris," she said, giving me a kiss. "You look very nice in that suit."_

_"Not as beautiful as you look," I said, smiling. We had been going out since middle school. We were the best of friends, making us perfect for a couple. The first time I had met her, she was being harassed by three guys, seeing as they were "the good-looking ones." She was constantly shooting them down, not wanting to bother with them until one of them grabbed her arm, hurting her._

_I noticed all this, getting a little fed up with these same guys. "Hey, why don't you guys leave her alone?" I said, coming over. "You're obviously hurting her."_

_The two other guys laughed at me, seeing that I was trying to be the hero. "And what if we don't?" the other guy said. "You going to do something about it?"_

_"If I have to," I said, making all of them laugh._

_"Please, no it's fine," Sadie said. "They're just being jerks."_

_"Oh no, please let him continue," the one guy, the leader, said. "You just try to do something, I can bet you anything that you won't, seeing as you're just a pathetic loser."_

_He started laughing, but was cut short once my fist connected with his nose. He stood there, his nose bleeding, looking rather embarrassed and ran off while his two other buddies followed him._

_"Thanks for that," Sadie said, blushing._

_"No problem," I said. "My name is Chris by the way," I added, putting my hand out._

_"Sadie," she said, shaking my hand. "So, do you want to sit with me at lunch today?"_

_"Sure," I said, smiling._

_Ever since, we had been the best of friends. We then started going out a month after the incident. We got along so well that nothing could ever break us apart._

_That was, until the end of junior year in high school. I had found out she was moving up to New York, since her dad got a new job there._

_"Chris, we need to talk," she said the one night._

_"What's up?" I said._

_"Well, I know I'm going to be leaving on Saturday," she said. "And I know I probably won't be coming back. Maybe it's best if we went our separate ways and find someone new."_

_"What?" I said. "You know I can't do that. You're the only one I care about."_

_"But Chris, we both know long-distance relationships never work," Sadie said, smiling sadly._

_"You think I would cheat on you, you're trying to say?" I said, sadly._

_"No!" she said. "It's just that, if you want to be in a relationship with someone, it wouldn't be right having one of us being so far away. It just wouldn't work out."_

_"I guess you're right," I said, sighing. "We'll keep in touch, won't we?"_

_"Of course," she said smiling._

_Truth was, it never got to that. I found out the next day after she left that there was an accident on the highway up to New York, and she and her parents were among the ones who were killed in it. The next couple of weeks I didn't do anything. I had never been so depressed in my life._

_

* * *

_I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was still in the Pokemon Center. I looked over and saw Dawn still sleeping next to me. I carefully and quietly got out of bed, going up to the window. I looked out, and stared into the mountainside, glowing from the moonlight. It had been three years since that horrible day which changed my life. I then went under my shirt and took off the necklace I had been wearing for the last three years which Sadie had made for me.

I looked at it, which said, _"U AND I 4EVER." _I looked up to the moon, wishing for once in my life I would see her again. "Sadie..." I whispered, before putting the necklace back on and went back to bed. Little did I know that Dawn had been awake that whole time, feeling sympathy for what I was feeling.

* * *

(A/N: Wow, another sad chapter. I felt like I had to explain some things, including what _really _happened with Pikachu's clone and Chris' ex. Anyway, after reading a certain fic, I feel inspired on writing a new story after this series is over, which I still think people will like. So, I hope you liked this and expect more soon.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	13. Snowpoint Gym

Chapter 12: Snowpoint Gym

The next morning, we got up rather early and seeing that the storm had finally ended, we decided to head to the Snowpoint Gym, well after we had breakfast that is. I noticed while we were eating that Dawn didn't say that much. Pikachu didn't seem in the best of moods either.

Once we were done, we then continued towards the gym. However, since it was still in the morning hours, Ash decided to get some last-minute training in.

"Hey Ash, I think I might just take a little stroll through the city," Dawn said. "Chris, do you mind coming along?"

"Uh sure," I said, feeling a little confused. I looked to the others. "We'll meet you guys at the gym."

Dawn and I started walking through town by ourselves, not saying anything to each other. I was still rather confused with what was going on. Finally, we made our way to one of the benches in the park and sat down.

"I'm assuming you brought us both here for a good reason?" I said.

Dawn sighed. "Chris, we need to talk," she said. That sentence there gave me goosebumps and a sense of déjà vu. "I know something has been bothering you."

"I'm not quite sure what you mean?" I said.

"Your ex, her name was Sadie, wasn't it?" Dawn said, wishing she hadn't heard what she heard.

I grimaced. I guess she had heard me when I got up during the night. "I rather not talk about it," I said, trying not to think back on it.

"Chris, it's better if you get it off your chest," Dawn said, taking my hand. "You still love her, don't you?"

"She was one of the closest friends I ever had," I said. "We had been together for so long and it just ended like that."

"If you still love her, I can understand that you would want to go back to her," Dawn said sadly, putting her head down.

I smiled slightly, realizing she didn't fully understand. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head up, looking into her eyes. "It's not quite what you think," I said. "The reason we broke up... was because she was moving to another city. She knew a long-distance relationship would never work out, and we both decided to find new people. We had both promised to keep in touch, but... we never got to do that." I placed my head down. "I had gotten the news the next day that there was a huge pileup on the one highway and that she had been one of the many who got killed."

Dawn placed a hand over her mouth in shock. "That's terrible," she said. And she had thought it was just old love? _"I'm such an idiot," _she thought. "Chris, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I said. "I was rather depressed for the next couple of weeks, pretty much not doing anything. But then I realized she wouldn't want that from me, she would want me to be happy and live life at the fullest." Dawn had tears in her eyes, and then gave me a hug. I returned it, realizing how much Dawn really did care about me. I then looked at her, wiping her tears away. "But I couldn't be any happier than I am now, thanks to you. I love you Dawn."

I then kissed her lips, placing my hands on her shoulders. She returned it, placing her arms around my neck. I then noticed she was getting more into it as she started placing her tongue in my mouth, surprising me but I only followed her example and did the same. Finally, we broke the kiss, gasping for breath. "I love you too Chris," Dawn said, smiling.

"Well, we had better get back to the gym," I said, taking her hand. "We wouldn't want to be late for Ash's gym battle now do we?" We then headed back to where the gym was, hand in hand.

* * *

Once we got back, we saw that Ash had just finished his training.

"So Ash, you think you're ready to win that next gym badge?" I asked.

"You bet," Ash said. "That badge is as good as mine!"

"Wow, I have to say your Pokemon look strong." We looked over and saw a girl, around my age, looking at us. "Hi, my name is Candice."

"Thanks, my name is Ash," Ash said.

"I'm Dawn," Dawn said.

"My name is Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Chris," I said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Candice said.

I noticed that Dawn was staring at her rather strangely. "Um, aren't you rather cold with wearing that skirt?"

Indeed she was just wearing what looked like a school outfit, with a skirt to match and had a jacket tied around her waist. Candice just smiled, "Well being in a city covered in snow for years as well as being a gym leader you just get used to it."

"Wait, you're the gym leader here?" Ash said, rather surprised.

"Yep, and I have the feeling I know why you're here," she said, smiling.

"That's right, I'm here to challenge you to a battle," Ash said.

"Very well," Candice said, "I accept your challenge. Well, we better head inside."

And that's what we did. Once we got inside, we realized that the stadium was practically an ice rink. Also, it was just as cold as it was outside, much to my annoyance.

While Ash took his spot on the one side of the gym, the rest of us took a seat in the bleachers. "Oh Pikette, I almost forgot," Dawn said, reaching into her bag. "I made an outfit just for you so you can cheer with the rest of us." She then pulled out a mini cheerleader's outfit with matching pom-poms.

"Oh," Pikette said, a little surprised. She had never worn clothing before. Still, she couldn't turn it down. "It looks beautiful."

Dawn laughed slightly, a sweatdrop appearing on the side of her head. "Oh, it's not much, just something I designed." She then took out her other Pokeballs. "Now it's time for everyone else to come out!" Buneary, Ambipom, Piplup, and Pachirisu appeared. Buneary looked at Pikette for a second, just staring at her. Pikette stared back, feeling a little timid. However, Buneary then smiled and put out her paw, telling Pikette she was sorry. Pikette smiled and shook her paw, gladly accepting her apology.

"Well, it's nice to see those two are getting allowed now," Brock said. He then looked to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, how come you're not dressed up with them?"

"Oh," Dawn said, smiling but blushing slightly, "I think it's a bit too cold for that."

"Oh come on Dawn," I said, smirking, "It's not that bad in here."

That was a mistake to say. I then got smacked from the back of my head rather painfully. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WEARING MORE CLOTHING THAN I AM!" Dawn yelled, glaring at me, while I was on the ground in pain, and Brock and all the other Pokemon just sweatdropped, feeling awkward now.

_"Boys will be boys." _Pikette thought, smiling.

Back in the stadium, Ash and Candice were about ready to battle. "So Ash, how does three on three sound for you?"

"Works for me," Ash said.

A referee on the side of the field then announced, "Let the battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Candice of the Snowpoint Gym begin!"

"Alright Buizel, let's get started!" Ash said, throwing out a Pokeball. The ball opened and Buizel came out of it.

"Alright Mamoswine, take the stage!" Candice said, tossing out her Pokeball, and out came Mamoswine.

"Wow, just like mine," Dawn said, who looked at her other Pokeball. _"I hope I can get Mamoswine to listen to me sometime soon," _she thought.

* * *

(A/N: I can't believe I'm doing this but I decided I'm going to put in actual Pokemon music. Yep, you heard me right. Anyway, the name of the song is "Wild Pokemon Battle (Diamond/Pearl)." You've heard it whether playing the actual games or Brawl.)

* * *

_"Hmm, Mamoswine is an ice and ground-type. Might work to my advantage." _Ash thought. "Alright Buizel, use Aqua Jet!" Buizel jumped into the air, becoming engulfed in a jet of water and headed straight for Mamoswine.

"Use Mud Bomb, Mamoswine!" Candice said. Mamoswine then shot a ball of mud towards Buizel who got hit and was knocked back but did not seem to have taken any damage. "Don't forget Ash, you may have a type advantage but my Pokemon seem to prove otherwise. Now Mamoswine, use Take Down!" Mamoswine charged at Buizel.

Ash waited until the time was right. "Dodge it and use Water Pulse!" Buizel dodged at the right second, jumping into the air and using water pulse, which hit Mamoswine right in the back, knocking him down. Seeing that Mamoswine was rather large and couldn't get up quickly, Ash used this to his advantage. "Now use Sonic Boom!" Buizel then whipped his tail, sending bands of energy right into Mamoswine's back until finally it was knocked out from exhaustion.

"Mamoswine is unable to battle, Buizel is the winner!" the referee said.

"Alright! Great job Buizel!" Ash said.

"Bui bui!" Buizel said smiling.

"Wow, that was amazing," Dawn said.

"Looks like Buizel _has _gotten stronger," I said, impressed.

"Despite the difference in size, Buizel had more of the advantage due to speed," Brock said. "I'm curious to see who Candice will send out next?"

"Well done Ash," Candice said, calling back Mamoswine. "But this match is just getting started." She then took out another Pokeball. "Go Glaceon!" There was a flash of light and Glaceon appeared.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Dawn said.

"Now Glaceon, use Quick Attack!" Candice said. Not even being affected by the field of ice, Glaceon charged right towards Buizel.

"Dodge it!" Ash said, but Buizel wasn't quick enough and was hit by Glaceon and was knocked down. "Buizel you alright?" Ash said. Buizel got up and got back into his stance. "Alright, now use Water Pulse once more!"

Buizel again produced a ball of energy and sent it towards Glaceon.

"Use Mirror Coat!" Candice said. Glaceon's fur glowed and once the attack hit it, it deflected off and hit Buizel, knocking him out.

"No, Buizel!"Ash cried.

"Wow, that Glaceon sure is tough," Dawn said.

"Ash is going to need come up with a good strategy if he's going to plan on beating that Glaceon," Brock said.

I was silent, trying to remember what types ice-type Pokemon were weakest against.

"You did well Buizel," Ash said, calling back Buizel. "Alright Chimchar, you're up next!" Chimchar then came out next.

"This should be a good match-up," Brock said.

"I just hope that Ash can pull this off," I said.

* * *

(A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, but I thought maybe it would be best to split this into two parts, or else I'd be going at this forever. I admit when it comes to Pokemon battles, I may not be the best but I try. Anyway, the second part will come up. Oh yeah, and if you were listening to the song before it cut off, well just play the same thing for the next chapter, or at least the one part. I'll let you know about that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	14. It All Comes Down To This

(A/N: Okay, to avoid confusion, I'll just say it now. The song I had you play last chapter will be repeated again since the battle isn't over yet.)

Chapter 13: It All Comes Down To This

"Alright Chimchar, it's your turn now," Ash said. "You ready to go?" Chimchar nodded. "Let's start off with Fury Swipes then." Chimchar went straight for Glaceon.

"Dodge it Glaceon!" Candice said. Glaceon was able to dodge all the attacks except one at the end. Glaceon jumped back in pain. "Now use Blizzard!"

"Chimchar use Flame Wheel to counter!" Ash said. Just as Glaceon used it's Blizzard attack, Chimchar spun into a wheel of fire, knocking right through the attack and hitting it's target. Glaceon was knocked down and was unconscious.

"Glaceon no!" Candice said. She seemed rather surprised at what just happened. _"Looks like Ash is a stronger opponent than I thought, but I've saved the best for last," _she thought. "I'm definitely impressed with your battling Ash, but this isn't over yet!" she said, calling back Glaceon. "Now Abomasnow, let's go!" And out came a Pokemon even larger than Mamoswine.

"Whoa, what Pokemon is that?" Ash said, taking out his Pokedex.

"Abomasnow, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Abomasnow has the ability to sense snow from miles away and can create high and low pressure in the air resulting in small snow storms," the Pokedex said.

"Whoa, I've never seen that Pokemon before," Dawn said.

"Ash! Whatever you do, don't take this Pokemon lightly!" Brock yelled to Ash.

"Right!" Ash said. "Alright Chimchar, use Flame Wheel once more!" Chimchar once again spun into a wheel of fire, heading right towards Abomasnow.

"Use Ice Punch," Candice said. Abomasnow threw it's fist back, glowing, and hit Chimchar square on, knocking him back. "Now use Sheer Cold!" The attack hit Chimchar, completely covering him in ice.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, the winner is Abomasnow!" the referee said.

"No Chimchar!" Ash said.

"That... was in one hit," Dawn said, shocked.

"That was Sheer Cold, Abomasnow's most powerful move," I said. "The attack will hit and knock you out no matter what." I noticed that Dawn and Brock were both staring at me. "What?" I said, "I know a lot about Pokemon myself."

"That Abomasnow is tougher than I thought," Ash said as he called back Chimchar. He then looked to Pikachu. "Alright Pikachu, it's all up to you now, you ready for this?"

"Pika!" Pikachu said, nodding.

"Alright Pikachu use Quick Attack!" Ash said. Pikachu used the attack, charging straight for Abomasnow.

"Use Icy Wind!" Candice said. Abomasnow used the attack, sending out ice particles. While it should've hit Pikachu, somehow he was able to dodge them and hit Abomasnow direct on. He then returned back to his side of the field. _"That Pikachu sure is fast. But it's going to need more to take Abomasnow down," _Candice thought. "Well Ash, I hate to do this but I think this battle is just about over. Abomasnow, use Sheer Cold!" Abomasnow charged up the attack and used it once more.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Ash said, hoping for a miracle. And a miracle he got, as Pikachu was able to dodge it right before being hit. "Alright Pikachu!" Ash then said.

"But how?" Candice said, completely shocked.

"Alright, now it's our turn to end it using a new technique. Pikachu, use Volt Tail!"

Pikachu then charged right towards Abomasnow surrounded by electricty. He then jumped into the air and used his Iron Tail attack, doubling the power and hitting Abomasnow square on. Abomasnow then hit the ground and was knocked out.

"Abomasnow is unable to battle, the winner is Pikachu. Our winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Way to go Pikachu!" Ash said, giving Pikachu a hug.

"How did that just happen?" Dawn asked.

"Somehow Pikachu was quick enough to miss that attack," Brock said.

It seemed rather indeed, still you couldn't really complain.

"Ash, I must say your Pikachu is probably one of the strongest Pokemon I've ever seen," Candice said. "I now give you the Icicle Badge, you earned it."

"Alright! I got the Icicle Badge!" Ash said, while Chimchar, Buizel, and Pikachu cheered for him.

"Well done, Ash," Brock said. "That was an amazing battle."

"Yeah, who knew Pikachu had it in him?" Dawn said, smiling.

I looked at Pikachu, while looking back at me and both smiled. I had no idea what did it, maybe all that fast food.

"So Candice, where's the closest city from here?" Ash asked.

"Well, if you go south on the road and then go west on the crossroad, you should hit Sunnyshore City."

"Thanks," Ash said. We then said goodbye to Candice and left Snowpoint City, and I couldn't be anymore happier.

* * *

We then started down the south road which we had went through before. "So Pikette, would you still be interested in being part of a contest?" Dawn asked her.

"I don't know," Pikette said. "I am a good fighter, but when it comes to appealing people, that's a little tougher."

"Oh don't be silly," Dawn said, smiling. "I'm sure we can come up with something the crowd will like."

Pikette smiled. "I guess we could always try that."

"Those two sure have gotten along well," Ash said to Brock.

"Well, maybe it's just a female thing," Brock said.

"Oh that's right, Chris you'll actually get to see me in a Pokemon Contest," Dawn said to me, smiling.

"I'm sure it'll be quite a sight to see," I said, despite the fact I _have _seen her battle. I noticed then Pikachu had been rather quiet for awhile. "Hey Pikachu, you okay?"

Pikachu looked at me and smiled, "Pika pi," he said. While I looked away, his smile then disappeared. The match he had was going through his mind repeatedly. It just didn't seem possible that he could take down a large Pokemon like Abomasnow so easily.

He then thought of the dream he had had. Was it those nanomachines that had made him stronger and faster? He did notice his senses seemed to have been enhanced quite a bit. He could hear the quietest winds and some of the Pokemon in the distance.

He then realized what the nanomachines had done to his brother.

**Flashback**

_"The nanomachines inside you were the same kind that I had," his brother said, "However, they acted differently in each of our bodies, but your's affected my body, shutting down the ones I had. Pikachu, if neither of us had them, neither of us would've survived that fight."_

But if that was so, then how come he wasn't dead? Unless, he was given a different type of nanomachines, despite what his brother said. Nanomachines that surpassed the one's his brother had, and seeing them as a threat, destroying them. But how would he know? He was just a Pokemon. A now super-enhanced Pokemon.

After about another hour of walking, we then took a break and had lunch.

"You know Dawn, I was looking through one of the pamphlets from Sunnyshore City, and it looks like there's going to be a contest there in a couple of days," Brock said.

"Alright! Looks like we won't have to wait long then," Dawn said to Pikette.

"And it looks like there's a gym there as well, Ash," Brock added.

"Great! But I think I might take a small break before battling again," Ash said, making us all face-fault.

"Well, that definitely doesn't sound like the Ash we usually know," Brock said, laughing.

"Well Pikette, since we have the time we might as well practice for that contest," Dawn said.

And practice they did. But first, Dawn had to see what attacks Pikette could use, and surprisingly, she knew some good attacks.

Finally, Dawn was able to find a good combination. "Alright Pikette, use Light Screen!" All of a sudden, Pikette's eyes glowed yellow as a cube of light surrounded her. "Now use Hidden Power!" Pikette then produced small circles of energy which broke the cube, causing sparkles of light to fill the air mixed with the white circles. "Now finish it with thunder!" Pikette used thunder, which burst the circles adding more sparkles to fill the air.

"Wow, that was amazing Dawn," I said.

"I'm sure with that technique you'll make it through easily," Ash said.

"Thanks," Dawn said, blushing slightly. She then looked to Pikette. "You were amazing as well Pikette."

Pikette smiled. "Thanks Dawn."

We then got back on the road and started walking once more. After about another hour, we then got to the crossroads and headed west. It then started to get dark and we then made camp. After a couple of hours, Brock and Ash were asleep and to no surprise, Dawn and I were still awake.

"So Dawn, I was thinking," I said. "I realize that eventually I might have to meet your parents."

Dawn laughed. "Eventually. I'm sure I'm going to hear a lot from my mom once she finds out. She was a coordinator just like I am. And you know, I'm going to tell her you're a trainer as well."

I laughed, "You're going to lie to her?"

"Nope, it's no lie," Dawn said. "You can say what you want, but I see a trainer in your eyes."

"I guess you could be right," I said. I tried to change the subject. "So, what's your dad like?"

Dawn seemed hesitant at this. "Well... I haven't seen my dad in about four years. My mom thinks he may have been killed while he was away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said, wishing I hadn't asked that.

"Oh no it's fine!" Dawn said, "Truth is, it's been so long that I haven't really thought about him too much anymore. So you see, I know what you had gone through when you lost your parents, at least partly."

I then looked over to where Ash and Brock were sleeping. "I'm guessing you never told Ash or Brock that?"

"No," Dawn said. "I just haven't felt comfortable talking to them about it."

"Don't worry," I said, taking her hand. "I won't say anything."

"I know you won't," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. "Because if you did, you would be in a world of pain."

I pretended to make a face of worry, making her laugh. We sat there for a minute, saying nothing. "You know, maybe I might consider trying to become a trainer. Wouldn't hurt at least."

"Now that's what I like to hear," Dawn said, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled. "I'll make sure to cheer for you at the contest. Just make sure to keep Pikette in line."

Dawn winked at me. "No need to worry," she said, saying her famous one-liner, and then kissing me on the lips.

* * *

(A/N: Yeah, I think that's the first time I got Dawn to say that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will be good, I think. Also, I was further thinking about the new story I was planning on writing and I have songs ready for it as well, no surprise there. But I won't say anymore about that ;).)

FoxMcCloud7921


	15. Face To Face

Chapter 14: Face to Face

The next day, we then set out once again for Sunnyshore City. From the sound of the name, it seemed like the city would be a nice place to visit. I then had an idea. Since we would be staying there for some time, I thought maybe Dawn and I could officially go on our first date. I could get some reservations, and maybe we could also see a movie.

_"Just don't forget she has a contest to do," _Pikette said in my thoughts. I looked to her and glared, wishing she wouldn't do that, while she just smiled her usual innocent smile. Despite this, I decided to go along with it.

"So Dawn I was wondering," I then said. "Since the contest won't be starting for another two days by the time we get there, so I was thinking maybe the two of us could on a date?"

I was greeted by a hug, almost strangling me. "Oh Chris, I would love to!" Dawn said happily.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say there was something going on between the two of you," Ash said jokingly, while Pikachu laughed. But that would prove to be a mistake once he noticed Dawn was glowing red behind them.

"SO WHAT IF THERE IS!?" Dawn yelled. "THAT'S NOT A PROBLEM IS IT!?

"No, not a problem at all!" Ash said pleadingly on the ground.

"Pika pika pika!" Pikachu said.

"Good," Dawn said, getting weird looks from both Brock and I.

_"Note to myself, make sure the restaurant is at least 4 stars," _I thought. Pikette giggled at this.

Finally, after a somewhat interesting morning, we then took a break and had lunch.

"So Dawn, are you planning on using any other of your Pokemon for the contest?" Brock said.

"That's a good question," Dawn said. "I have a lot to choose from. I guess I could use Ambipom again, although my possible other choices are Pachirisu and Buneary. Oh no! What if it ends up being a tag battle? Oh, this is more confusing than I thought!" Dawn said, putting her hands to her head.

"Don't worry Dawn," I said. "It's not as difficult as you think. Just give yourself some time to think about it."

"You're right," Dawn said. She thought for a minute. "Well, I did use Pachirisu and Buneary last contest, and seeing that Mamoswine isn't willing to cooperate, he may not be the best choice either." Dawn said, sighing. "I'll choose Ambipom then."

"Even if it was a tag battle, that's still a good combination," Brock said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now we have another song part, and you better listen carefully to what I'm saying. The name of the song is Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell. Now before you go off looking for it, remember it's not the one you hear in the trailers, it's the original song, the one that goes slowly. Just making sure everyone knows that. And keep it going despite the scene change.)

* * *

"Hey Pikachu, what's the matter?" Ash said suddenly. We looked over and saw Pikachu had a scrunched look on his face, as if in pain.

Brock then went over and felt Pikachu's head. "He doesn't have a fever, so maybe he's just feeling sick to his stomach." He tried to pick Pikachu up, but Pikachu remained rooted to the spot.

*All of a sudden, a high-pitched sound rang through the air, making all of us cover our ears.

"What is that!?" Ash said, almost screaming.

"I don't know, but it's hurting my ears!" Dawn yelled.

I looked around while holding my ears. I didn't see anything that would be the source. I then started to notice I was starting to lose consciousness, as well as everyone else. "Dawn!" I said, grabbing her hand.

"Chris... what's happening?" Dawn said, as she fell to the ground.

I looked around once more and saw nothing. Suddenly I was drifting out of consciousness, and right before I was gone, I could feel myself being brought to my feet.

* * *

I then woke up, feeling groggy. I noticed that I was strapped to some metal chair by my hands and feet. I was in some sort of laboratory, surrounded by all types of equipment. I then looked in horror as I saw that I wasn't alone. In large chambers rested many types of Pokemon, big and small.

All of a sudden, the machine next to me went off. "Applying subject with nanomachine technology," a computerized voice said.

"What?" I said. I tried to break out, but the constraints seemed to be remote-activated. The machine then sent a needle right into my neck, injecting me with something. _"What have they done to me?" _I thought.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry to cut that short, but I have another song here. And yes, it's another LOZ song. The song is called "Zant Asks Midna to Join Him." See, this is what happens when you're a Nintendo fan.)

* * *

"So I see you're finally awake," a voice said. I looked around and then saw a pair of glowing eyes looking at me. Once the figure walked towards me, I saw that the person was wearing a mask. (A/N: Think like those masks from Killzone.)

"Who are you, and what the hell did you do to me?" I said angrily.

"Hmm, I see we're not in the best of moods," said the man, amused. "I am Dietrich Adler, and you have just been given one of science's greatest breakthroughs in technology. Your body will soon be enhanced, allowing you to hear, see, and smell better. You have become the perfect soldier."

"But why me?" I asked.

*"A very good question indeed," Adler said, "We see potential in you. We wanted to make you what you were born to be: a soldier. We need your help, Chris."

"And why would I want to help you?" I said. "I know you're part of Sector 7."

"Indeed, but you seem to have the wrong opinion of us," Adler said. He then walked over to one of the chambers, this one consisting of a Growlithe. "You see, we know the people of your world love Pokemon, but when it comes to actually seeing one, people tend to feel happy and excited, or even scared and frightened, meaning that people would want to kill them. Oh yes, I know very much about your world, the species that live there are dying off slowly, due to human mistakes and greed. That's why I believe we need to establish a new order where Pokemon and humans live alike." The Growlithe had woken up. Once seeing the man, it growled and pounded against the glass. Adler behind his mask smiled. "Of course, some are still not willing to be cooperative," he said, taking out a remote and pressing a button.

I looked in horror as the Growlithe was electrocuted, grimacing in pain. After a couple of seconds it stopped. The Pokemon fell to the floor, but still had a look of pure hatred at the man. "If you seriously think I of all people would want to join you, then you're insane."

Adler chuckled. "It wouldn't make a difference whether you wanted to or not. The nanomachines, including the ones in your body, react to mind control, allowing us to control your mind and body at will. The Pokemon may not want it but will be forced under our rule, and once the chance comes, we will establish a new order in not just this world, but yours as well."

I then noticed how I was starting to lose consciousness again.

Adler had noticed this as well. "Hmm, seems like the side-effects are starting to show. Oh well, it was nice to meet you finally and hopefully we'll find good use for you in the future."

My vision was getting cloudier, and darker. I then passed out from where I was fastened.

After some time, I had some occurrences of waking up but not knowing where I was, but once again I was being dragged by someone.

* * *

Finally, I was able to wake up fully. I opened my eyes and saw Ash, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, and Pikette looking down at me.

"Good to see you're finally awake," Ash said, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" Dawn asked.

I rubbed my head, which hurt rather badly. "I've been better," I said. I realized it was nighttime.

Dawn then hugged me, once again a little too tight. "I'm just so glad you're okay," she said, tears coming to her eyes. "We were worried about you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Well, we had passed out from that sound, whatever it was," Brock explained. "Once we woke up, we saw that you were missing."

"We tried looking for you for hours, but had no success," Ash said. He then looked over. "Luckily, that man brought you to us."

I looked over and saw that there was a man, sitting next to a campfire. I then got up, still a little groggy and went over to him. He, however, did not look at me. "I guess I owe you one for saving me," I said.

"Don't even say it, kid," the man said, looking at me and then I realized it was the man we had seen in Michīna City, David. "You might want to sit down since you're not quite a hundred percent yet."

"Right," I said. I looked at him, realizing he no longer had the trench coat. I then noticed something else, a rather familiar looking insignia. "Green Berets," I said. "You're from the U.S.?"

"Obviously," the man said. "I've been working undercover here for some time, helping the government search for the agency Sector 7."

_"So the government does know about them," _I thought. "So how did you find me?"

"I had sneaked in, taking out one of the guards and using their equipment. I found you and then got you out of there. Truth is, I had been working undercover for them as well, trying to find out their recent plans."

I then looked at the man once more. Suddenly, something went off in me. "Wait a minute," I said. "I know you, but it couldn't be. You're-"

"Don't even think about saying it," the man said.

"Why, you think we're being watched?" I said amusingly.

"No, I think it's just best if my name isn't mentioned," the man said.

"Sure, whatever you say, _Snake_," I said. Snake grumbled at this. "So what do you know about Sector 7?"

"Seems like they're constructing some new sort of nanomachine technology," Snake said. "Although it seems to be more based on mind control, the nanomachines will boost the user's speed and senses."

"So, that's going to happen to me?" I said.

Snake nodded. "It might take some time for the full effects to kick in, but once they do, you will become super-enhanced. But why would they choose you, seeing as you have no military background?"

"On the contrary, I do, sort of," I said. "My dad also served with the Green Berets and taught me to use certain weaponry and CQC."

"CQC, huh?" Snake said. He then got up. "Show me then."

I got up as well. Snake then went up and grabbed me from behind, while putting his one arm around my neck. I then responded by elbowing him in the ribs and throwing off his arm.

"Hmm, not bad, for a rookie," Snake said.

"My dad had taught me well," I said.

"What was your dad's name?" Snake said.

"Craig. Craig Johnson," I said.

"I remember him for sure," Snake said. "He was a hell of a fighter, especially in CQC. I can see his genes are in you as well."

"And these nanomachines will only seem to make them better," I said. My eyes then opened wide in horror. "Do you think these nanomachines are like FOXDIE?"

"I'm not sure, I'm not the scientific one here. But here, take these," he said, giving me some syringes. "They might try to activate those nanomachines and try to take over your mind. The syringes will help suppress them."

"Great, so much for me not sticking myself with needles," I said sarcastically.

Snake lit a cigarette. He then offered one to me, but I declined, since I wasn't a big fan of smoking, plus I didn't think Dawn would like kissing an ashtray.

"So, are you staying with us?" I asked.

Snake took out the cigarette, blowing out smoke. "No," he said. "I've got others thing to check up on. You, on the other hand, better get some rest."

I was about to go over to where everyone else was but stopped for a minute. "Snake, where's the base that you got me from?"

Snake was quiet for a second. "It wouldn't exactly be the smartest idea to attack an enemy base head-on."

"Well, my dad always said the Green Berets took everything head-on," I said, smiling.

"True," Snake said, continuing to smoke his cigarette. "It's hard to find, but you keep going east, you'll come by a mountainside, you'll find them there."

"Very well," I said. I was about to head over, but looked back to Snake. "Will we meet again?"

"Depends on if you make it out of there in one piece," Snake said.

I then went over to where the others were. "Chris, is something wrong?" Dawn asked me.

I then placed my hand over where I had been injected. "Well, let's just say over a period of time I'm going to be experiencing some changes."

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"I had been captured by Sector 7 and they injected me with nanomachines," I said. Pikachu had a shocked look on his face, and I knew what he was thinking. "It happened to you too, huh Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded.

"Wait, what do these nanomachines do?" Brock asked.

"They are meant to help increase your senses and speed, which is how Pikachu was able to win in that battle," I said, "The nanomachines can detect certain things such as emotions, stress, body temperature increase, etc. Unfortunately, with the brand they made, they're also made for mind control. It finally makes sense now. They wanted me and Pikachu since Pikachu is seen as a powerful Pokemon and I because of the military experience I have."

"So you're saying they can control you anytime with a flip of a switch?" Dawn asked.

"Looks like it," I said, "But I have a feeling they won't do anything yet."

Dawn looked concerned, while Pikette was giving an angry look at Pikachu.

"Well, I think it's about time we all get some sleep," Brock said.

We then went to bed, and while Dawn and I had said goodnight, I could tell something was bothering her.

Dawn tried to fall asleep, but the thought kept coming back to her. _"If what Chris said is true, then at any moment at any time he could be put under control," _Dawn thought. _"But I can't lose him and I won't. I know deep down inside how strong he is."_

She looked over to me and saw that I had already fallen asleep, due to exhaustion. She smiled, knowing nothing could tear her and I apart, just like with Ash and Pikachu.

* * *

(A/N: Well, how about that? Yeah I know what you're thinking, why is Snake in this? Well, to be honest I thought about him in this a bit ago, and no the music wasn't a gimme. Anyway, it won't be the last you see of him, at least in the series. But now we see another new enemy shows himself. What will our heroes do? You'll have to find that out for yourself.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	16. The Time Has Come

Chapter 15: The Time Has Come

Once it got light out, I woke up early and stared to the east, where my target was hidden. _"It's hard to find, but you keep going east, you'll come by a mountainside, you'll find them there." _Was it that simple? I doubted it. How Snake got me out of there, I had no idea. But then again, we are talking about Solid Snake. I realized that I was going to make a rather hard decision. I couldn't have the others be involved. This was my battle.

"Chris?" I turned around saw Dawn looking at me while still wearing her night gown. "Is something wrong?"

I hesitated. This wasn't part of the plan. "I'm fine Dawn," I said, faking a smile. "Just couldn't really sleep."

But Dawn didn't buy it, which I expected and liked about her. "Come on Chris, even Pikette says you're a terrible liar."

I grimaced. _"Chris, I'm sorry to tell you this but you are a horrible liar... _It was true, after all. "Look, I just have to go take care of something."

"But you said you were coming with us to Sunnyshore City, to see my contest," Dawn said.

"I know Dawn, I'm so sorry, but I have to take care of some unfinished business," I said.

"What do you mean 'unfinished business?'" Dawn asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I know where they're located," I said. "If I go east, I'll be able to find them and finally make them pay."

"Chris, you can't go there by yourself, it's suicide," Dawn said. "We'll go there together, and make them pay."

"No," I said. "I can't risk any of you getting hurt."

"Excuse me, but I personally can take care of myself!" Dawn said, starting to get angry. "I've been through worse scenarios than you could possibly imagine!"

I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Dawn, you don't know these people like I do. Just to get answers, they blew up my parents' house and killed them in the process. Just to get Pikachu, they stormed into my house and I had to kill almost ten people just to protect him and Pikette. These men are vicious."

"It doesn't matter! I don't want to lose you!" she said, tears in her eyes. "I love you more than anything possible in the world."

"And I wouldn't really be expressing the same thing if I dragged you into this," I said. "I already lost many people that I've been close to, and I couldn't handle losing you as well."

Dawn, realizing this was a losing battle, stepped away from me, tears streaming down her face. She then ran back to her tent, sobbing.

I sighed. I never wanted it to come to this. _"Look after her, Pikette," _I thought as I started to travel east.

* * *

Pikette's ears perked up, sensing a disturbance. She woke up as Dawn came back into the tent, crying. Dawn then placed her pillow over head, trying to muffle out her sobbing.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Pikette said, concerned.

Dawn kept crying for a couple of seconds. "It's nothing Pikette," she said in between sobs. "I'm just having a moment."

Pikette went over to her and placed a paw on her arm. "Please Dawn, I hate to see you like this."

Dawn then took the pillow off her head and looked at Pikette, her eyes red from crying. "Chris went off on his own, heading east."

"What!? Why!?" Pikette asked, surprised. This wasn't like him at all.

"He has _unfinished business _to do," Dawn said bitterly. "I can't believe with what we shared he would just leave."

Pikette sighed. "Dawn, I know Chris well and trust me, he did it to protect you. You should appreciate that."

Dawn looked down in shame. She was right. How could she be so selfish? "You're right," she said. "I know that if he loved me that much he would do that for me." She then had a determined look on her face. "But I'm not going to let him fight alone."

"That's the spirit!" Pikette said, smiling.

"Dawn! What's wrong?" Dawn looked out of her tent and saw Ash and Brock looking at her.

"We have to hurry," she said. "Chris left on his own and we have to follow him."

"What?" Brock said. "We better get going now!"

* * *

(A/N: It's that time again folks. Yep and ONCE AGAIN (sorry don't blame me, blame Nintendo for music that works for anything.) we have another Zelda song. This one is called "Preparing to Ride to Kakariko." Oh yeah, this song and the one last chapter will be edited name wise so it fits the purpose more.)

* * *

I was walking through the mountainside, feeling guilt for what I did. _"I didn't want to hurt her, but I had no choice."_ I thought. If bringing her along meant losing her, I could not accept that. I finally got to a clearing and looked saw with my very own eyes the base that stood before me. It was still about another hundred yards, but I crept along the side of one of the rocks, making sure not to be seen. I must've been crazy from what I said before.

*There were soldiers patrolling the area all around the base. They were armed, but not to the teeth at least. "Dawn, I think I made a mistake."

"Oh, now you're willing to admit it?" I didn't need to look back to know I was followed. I looked back to Dawn, but instead of an angry look on her face, she only had a smirk.

"Yeah, I guess I am," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"Look, we said it before, we're a team," Ash said.

"You never have to go in alone," Brock said.

"So pretty much, stop going all Rambo on this!" Pikette said, smiling.

I sighed. I knew I couldn't win this one. "Alright, I give," I said. "We're going to need a plan here. The place looks heavily guarded."

"Oh, I think we can take care of that," Dawn said, taking out one of her Pokeballs.

"You can count us in as well," Ash said, while he and Brock took out their Pokeballs. "Hey wait, I know." Ash then threw out one of his Pokeballs. "Come on out Staraptor!" Staraptor then appeared. "Staraptor, check out the top of the base and see how many people are there."

Staraptor then took off, trying to blend in with the environment. It looked down, seeing that the top wasn't nearly as guarded, and there appeared to be some open spots. It then returned to where we were and told us what it found.

"Interesting," I said. "Okay, I think I now have an idea..."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, now I have another Pokemon song. It's called Team Galactic Battle, although this isn't Team Galactic. OH WELL! This is the best song I could find for this part.)

* * *

Some of the men standing guard were rather bored. It was warm, and honestly they had been out for almost four hours straight. Although it wouldn't be long before something interesting happened.

All of a sudden, they noticed what looked like a whirlpool heading towards them. Truth was, it _was _a whirlpool which ended up knocking them out.

*"Alright! Ambipom use Swift, Buneary use Ice Beam, and Pachirisu, use Discharge!" Dawn commanded. They attacked at once, either knocking out, freezing, or electrocuting the other soldiers nearby.

"Sudowoodo, use Double-edge, and Croagunk, use poison sting!" Brock said.

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower, Turtwig, use Razor Leaf, Buizel, use Water Pulse, and Staraptor use Whirlwind!" Ash said. He then looked to me. "You ready for this?"

"Always," I said. "Thunderbolt!" we both said. Pikachu and Pikette then used thunderbolt amidst the chaos.

Once the dust and dirt cleared away, about every soldier was knocked out for at least a couple of hours.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought," Dawn said, surprised.

_"Almost too easy," _I thought. "Well, we had better hurry. Those Pokemon will need our help."

After most of the Pokemon had been called back, we then hurried towards the base. It seemed that the base was larger than I thought. Once we got to the entrance, we checked to see if there was anyone around, but saw no one.

We crept in quietly, making sure not to attract any attention. We went alongside one of the walls, looking for the laboratories. All of a sudden I heard voices and motioned everyone to stop. I closed my eyes and put my enhanced senses to use to hear what they were saying.

"So, how much more time do you think it will take?" a voice said, a man's.

"The boss says we'll be able to start our operations in about a week," another voice said. "The Pokemon are already ready to go, just have to await further orders."

I then heard footsteps walking away from us. They had left the room. "Operations? What do they mean by that?" Brock said.

"Whatever they mean, it doesn't sound good," Ash said. "We better hurry."

We then went into the next room and saw the Pokemon before us. Seems we found the lab quicker than we thought.

"Oh, the poor things!" Dawn cried.

"Wait a minute, there's no controls here to free them!" Brock said.

"They must be on another floor," I said. I then noticed an elevator nearby. "Might as well go up. Just be careful everyone."

We then got into the elevator, not having any idea what could be in store for us.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry that this is shorter but once again I'm trying to divide this evenly. Anyway, the next chapter will hopefully be one of the best chapters I've ever written if I stay on track. Hope you enjoyed this and trust me, you're going to like this next chapter. Oh yeah, I've decided that the name for the one song will be renamed "Preparing to Attack the Base" (LOZ song) and the one last chapter "Adler Wants Chris To Join Him." We'll keep the Pokemon song the same :D.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	17. Staring Down the Face of Evil

Chapter 16: Staring Down the Face of Evil

Once we got to the next floor, it was pitch black. Luckily, I was able to see somewhat better in the dark compared to anyone else.

"So, I see the heroes have finally shown up." I looked around but still couldn't see anything. The lights flickered on and before us stood Adler.

"You again," I said venomously.

"Did you really think it would be that easy to come here and save all these Pokemon?" Adler said. He then chuckled. "Even if you did, it's not like that would make too much of a difference."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn said, glaring at him.

"You see, we're not as small as you think," Adler said. "In both of your worlds, we stay below the radar, doing our own operations. You've seen what I mean, Chris."

I gritted my teeth. "Oh I've seen enough, and I've never seen anyone go as low as you people have gone!"

"You may have a different opinion, but what we're doing is the future. Creating a new society where Pokemon and humans live alike. Doesn't it sound like a new type of revolution?"

"Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me!" I said.

Adler then looked over to Pikachu and Pikette. "So, I see you've brought your other two friends. We've been looking for them for a long time. You should've known we would find you eventually."

All of a sudden, a new thought had come to me. "Wait a minute, who are you really?"

Adler just chuckled. He then proceeded to take off his mask. Under it was a face I hoped would never see again.

"So, we meet once again Chris," Summers said, smiling. Pikachu and Pikette quickly recognized him and got to my side, electricity coming out of both their cheeks.

"Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Pikette?" Dawn said.

"I should've known you'd be behind this," I said. "But it's over now Summers!"

"Chris, who is this guy?" Ash asked me.

"The same guy that's been after me, Pikachu, and Pikette this whole time," I said.

"Don't worry Chris, we can take care of him," Pikette said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing.

Summers chuckled. "We'll see about that."

All of a sudden, it was if my body locked up. I went to the ground in pain. Pikachu was experiencing the same thing.

"Chris!" Dawn yelled, going to my side. Brock and Dawn tried to help me on my feet while Ash tried to help Pikachu.

"You see, your minds are under our will," Summers said.

"This isn't over, Summers," I said.

"You're right, it's not," he said. He then took out a Pokeball, much to my surprise. "Houndoom, come out!"

There was a flash of light and a Houndoom appeared. But this wasn't your typical Houndoom. No, this particular one seemed more evil. It then let out a howl that made us cringe,

"I'm sure you know once a Houndoom burns you, the pain will never go away," Summers said. "Houndoom, use Crunch!"

Houndoom sped towards Pikachu and Pikette, and attacked Pikachu with it's fangs while hitting Pikette with it's tail, knocking them both down.

"No! Pikachu!" Ash cried.

"Pikette!" Dawn cried.

"That Houndoom is powerful," Brock said.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here comes a big scene. The song I have for this is "Ike's Theme," yeah I know what you're thinking but its an awesome song IMO.)

* * *

"Your Pokemon have no chance against my Houndoom," Summers said. "Alright Houndoom, it's time to finish this. Use Flamethrower!"

*But before Houndoom could finish the attack, he was hit by a Hyper Beam, knocking him against the wall. All of a sudden, a shadow on top one of the balconies flew down in front of us. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Mightyena!" Indeed, it was the same Mightyena Dawn and I encountered in the forest.

"It's good to see you again Chris," Mightyena said, smiling.

"Oh great, you can talk too," I said, groaning. I'm getting used to this way too quickly.

"I wish I could talk more, but I think we have some business to take care of," Mightyena said.

"Right," I said. I looked to the others. "Don't worry, we'll take care of this."

"Well, well, well. It seems we now have a Mightyena in the mix," Summers said. "Alright Houndoom, let's show your little rival the true meaning of power." Houndoom bared his teeth while Mightyena did the same. "Use Hyper Beam!"

"You do the same as well Mightyena!" I said. They both fired at the same and hit each other, causing a huge explosion. It seemed that they were equal in power. "Now use Dark Pulse!" I said. Mightyena sent a dark ball of energy towards Houndoom.

"Dodge it and use Iron Tail!" Summers said. Houndoom jumped into the air and went towards Mightyena, ending up hitting him. Mightyena flinched while being sent back.

"You alright?" I said.

"That was nothing," Mightyena said.

"Alright, use Bite then!" I said. Mightyena then went after Houndoom, going for it's neck. To me, it was almost like watching dog-fighting.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock looked on in horror. _"I can't believe it would come down like this," _Dawn thought. Houndoom yelped in pain once Mightyena got it on the neck. It retaliated by hitting him with it's tail, and rather hard as well. Mightyena fell to the ground, struggling to get up.

"Come on Mightyena, you have to get up!" I said.

Summers chuckled. "You think your such a good trainer? You're more pathetic than I thought, believing you would have the power to stop us."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, here's another Pokemon song, and its actually from one of the movies. This song you may know well, it's the theme of Darkrai from the 10th movie.)

* * *

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore what he was saying. It hit hard, but I wasn't willing to give up just yet. I wasn't going to lose to filth.

*All of a sudden, a reddish glow seemed to surround me. Mightyena looked to me, seeing a fire in my eyes, a fire I had never experienced before.

The others looked at me in surprise. "Chris, are you alright?"

I looked to them, the same fire in my eyes. "I'm just fine," I said. I then looked to Mightyena. "Mightyena, we can do this together, you have to have confidence."

Mightyena looked at me with the same fierce look when we had first met. "Yes, you're right," he said, getting to his feet. "I believe in you Chris."

"Brock, what's going on?" Ash said.

"I don't know," Brock said. "It's almost as if Chris is showing his true self as a trainer." Dawn gasped at this.

"Enough of this!" Summers said. "This ends now! Houndoom, use Hyper Beam at full power!"

"Same for you Mightyena! Don't let up!" I yelled. The two Pokemon charged up their attacks and they fired at the same time once again. The beams were stronger than before, and neither was willing to back down now. They pushed back and forth, and the concentration towards the middle grew larger and larger until it couldn't hold anymore.

The explosion was enough to shatter every window on the floor. The others as well as I covered our eyes from all the dust. Once it had cleared, Mightyena and Houndoom were still standing, although Houndoom looked weakened.

"Now Mightyena, finish it with Strength!" I said. Mightyena charged at Houndoom with full power. But Houndoom seemed too weakened to dodge. It was hit and was thrown against the wall while emitting a yelp of pain.

Summers saw the situation, and decided it was time to restrategize. He then quickly ran up the stairs to the next floor. I knew I had to go after him, but I then saw Mightyena. He was standing next to the Houndoom, whining, trying to make the Pokemon wake up. He put a paw against the Houndoom's face. I went over to him, seeing if the Houndoom was okay. Mightyena looked to me and shook his head.

"Chris!" I looked behind me and saw the others come up to me. They then looked at the Houndoom. "Is it going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

I sighed. "No Dawn, it's dead." I then looked to Mightyena, who then howled the same song I had heard time after time.

Dawn stared at me in shock and tears came to her eyes. She then grabbed me and started sobbing into my chest.

"I can't believe something like this would happen," Ash said. "They'll pay for what they've done!"

"He may have been fighting on the wrong side, he was still a warrior nonetheless," Mightyena said. "You will not be forgotten brother."

Pikachu gasped in shock. It was like he was looking at his _own_ brother. Ash was right, they had to pay once and for all.

"Everyone," I said. "I have to go deal with this myself, you guys go get those Pokemon out of here."

Dawn looked at me, concerned, but she was not going to argue with me this time. "Just be careful," she said, taking my hands. They were about to go back until Dawn turned around and kissed me full on the lips, which I returned.

"I will be," I said after it. They started to go back towards the elevator. _"Pikette, if I don't make it back, look after Dawn for me," _I thought. Pikette turned back to me. She had tears in her eyes, but nodded. We stared at each other for a second before she joined up with the others and went downstairs.

I looked towards Mightyena. "Alright Mightyena, it's time to finish this."

"And finish it we shall!" Mightyena said, nodding, as we hurried upstairs.

(A/N: Yes, I brought back one of my favorite Pokemon, Mightyena. Yeah, it was short still, but I'm pleased by it. I hope you liked this and the next chapter may be the last one of this story, depending on what I write down. But I think you'll like it.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	18. Coming Up Short

(A/N: So I just realized I have now surpassed the length of my previous story, HURRAY FOR ME!)

* * *

Chapter 17: Coming Up Short

Mightyena and I quickly ran upstairs, hoping to catch Summers. Once we got to the next room, we saw that the room was the command center. Maybe I could've found out what they were planning but I didn't have the time. If we didn't catch Summers, we'd lose him for good.

Not only was it big, but there was no one here as well. _"Keep your eyes open," _I said to Mightyena, knowing he could hear me. I kept mine open as well, but still saw nothing.

All of a sudden, the same feeling I had experienced before hit me again. It hit me so quick that I fell to the ground in pain.

Mightyena noticed me in pain. "Chris, are you alright?"

"It's happening again," I said in pain. Although it was hard, I pulled out one of the syringes given to me and injected it into my neck, quickly relieving the pain. I fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Very impressive." I looked up and saw that Summers had appeared. "I did not think you would've stolen some of those syringes."

"It's over Summers," I said, getting to my feet. "You have nowhere else to run."

Summers just laughed at this. "Oh Chris, you haven't quite gotten it yet. Although, I am impressed by your skills as a trainer."

"How can you even be a trainer?" I said.

"You could hardly call me a trainer," Summers said. "The Pokemon I catch are mostly for my own purposes."

"So you just capture the big strong ones just so you can have authority over others?" I said, disgusted. "You make me sick." Mightyena bared his teeth in agreement. "Pokemon are meant to be trained and loved, not used as weapons."

"It's interesting you say that now, when before you weren't even a believer in them?" Summers said, smiling. "I had known long before you about the Pokemon. The portals you encountered have happened long before, and the conflict with Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina only made them more constant, meaning we could in and out faster taking and capturing more Pokemon. The Pokemon you saw down there is but merely a fraction of the total number found in this world and yours."

"You're insane," Mightyena said.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about your talking friend," Summers said. "Trust me, once we find a way, we'll make sure to take care of _your _friends as well."

"You wouldn't dare!" Mightyena growled.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"Isn't it obvious? Your friend here is from the same world as that Pikachu," Summers said, "As how he got here, I haven't the slightest idea."

I then heard what sounded like a helicopter. "Enough of this!" I said. "Mightyena use Take Down!"

Mightyena charged at Summers, but Summers was one step ahead of us. He ran straight out the window and caught on to one of the rails of the helicopter.

"Damn it!" I said, realizing he had probably called. I looked out the window but the helicopter was already too far away.

* * *

(A/N: Okay, this might end up being the last song I provide in this story. The song is called "Enclosure.")

* * *

"Chris, I'm sorry," Mightyena said, putting his head down in shame.

"Don't worry about it," I said, about to pet him. "Um, you don't mind if I...?"

"Go ahead," Mightyena said, smiling. I then pet him on the head, realizing how soft his fur was.

"To be honest, I owe you my life back there," I said. "I don't think any of us could've taken on that Houndoom."

All of a sudden, I started to hear a beeping sound. I looked around for the source but couldn't see it. I went over to the controls, seeing what it was. My heart stopped when I noticed the beeping was coming from a detonator placed on the main console.

Then, the beeping stopped, and I knew what was about to happen. "Son of a-" I managed to say before the detonator went off.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Brock, meanwhile, were helping the Pokemon escape from their cells. Not wanting to stay there any longer, the Pokemon quickly ran out of the base and finally back into the wildlife.

"Well, I guess that's all of them," Brock said.

All of a sudden, a large explosion came from above, shaking the ground beneath them.

"What was that?" Ash said.

Dawn, realizing what was probably going on upstairs, then cried, "Oh no! Chris!" she said, while trying to go upstairs. However, parts of the ceiling were starting to fall down, blocking her way up.

She was about to take the elevator until Ash grabbed her arm. "Dawn! We have to get out of here!" Ash cried.

"No! I'm not leaving without Chris!" Dawn said.

"If we don't get out of here, we'll all get buried by the rubble!" Brock said.

Dawn looked up, and with a pained look, she followed the others out of the base.

* * *

*I regained consciousness, seeing the burning room I was in now. I realized what had happened, and was lucky to be alive. I tried to get up, but I could barely move, and was in major pain.

"Mightyena? Are you alright?" I said.

"I'm here Chris!" he said, as he appeared in front of me.

"I can't move," I said. "Listen, you have to get out of here, just save yourself."

"No, I'm not leaving you behind!" Mightyena said. "If I have to drag you, I'll do it!" He then grabbed me by the collar with his teeth and started to drag me towards the stairs.

"Why, why are you doing this for me?" I said.

_"Because you are the one who can stop this evil for good," _Mightyena said in my mind. _"The job isn't finished yet."_

I realized that he was right. Arceus knew what my role in this was, meaning it was _my _destiny to stop them. I then tried to get to my feet, and although it was rather painful, I was able to get to my feet. "Then let's finish it then."

* * *

(A/N: Okay, so I sort of lied. Anyway, this is one of those things where you have to go inside a song to a certain part. Now, I think you remember the title theme. Well, if you remember the last part of it, that's what I'm talking about. Kind of one of those heroic ballads.)

* * *

Ash, Dawn, and Brock stood outside, waiting. Despite the base collapsing, they saw no one coming out.

"No," Dawn said, tears in her eyes. "It can't be true. There's no way."

Pikachu was holding Pikette, who had tears in her eyes as well, but Pikachu had them in his eyes as well, hoping, praying that his friend was alright.

"Dawn, I'm sorry," Ash said. "But don't forget, if he is gone, he died as a hero. You should be proud of him."

Dawn looked at him and smiled, while tears streamed down her face. "I know Ash, I couldn't be anymore proud of him already."

*They were about to leave until Dawn saw something. "Could it be?" she said. She looked closer and indeed saw someone coming out, along with a Pokemon. She then realized it was me and ran towards me, overwhelmed with joy. She grabbed me and gave me a big hug, but then stopped realizing I was in pain. Ash and Brock came over while Pikachu and Pikette ended up jumping right into my arms, both giving me a hug.

"Good to see you're still in one piece," Brock said.

"I'm just amazed how we both survived that," I said, looking at Mightyena.

We walked away from the base and sat down, mostly because I was still exhausted. "So he got away, huh?" Pikette asked.

"Yeah," I said. "But I know this isn't over."

"No it's not." We looked over and before us stood Arceus.

"Arceus!" we all said.

"All of you have done well," Arceus said with a smile. "But the battle has only begun I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"The ones that you seek to defeat are still at large and are regrouping," Arceus said. "They will be returning to their former world."

"My world?" I said.

"Yes, that is there first step," Arceus replied. It then looked at me. "So, I see you have finally met your guardian."

"Guardian?" I said. I looked to Mightyena. "What do you mean guardian?"

"You see, Mightyena has been looking over you since you were young," Arceus explained. "He has always been with you."

"Always? But he's a Pokemon, which means..." I said.

"Yes Chris, you were born in this world, but to protect you from any danger, you were brought to the world you know so well," Arceus said.

Dawn laughed. "You know, somehow, "I told you so" just doesn't quite say it."

"So, is Mightyena from the same world as Pikette?" I asked.

"Yes." Pikette then looked at Mightyena, who stared back and smiled, giving her a wink.

"Well, I'm sure this is going to be an interesting adventure," I said, scratching Mightyena behind the ears, which he seemed to like. He then jumped on me and started licking my face, causing me to laugh.

"So what do we do now?" Brock asked.

"Now is the time to go back to your world, and stop the evil that is spreading there," Arceus said. "But I must warn you, this will not be easy, not knowing what to expect."

"Well, I've done many things that seemed impossible to some, so I feel like I can handle it," I said.

"Very well, I can open a portal to lead you there, unless you feel like there's something else you must do here first?"

I looked to Dawn, while she looked back. "Well, there is one thing. I promised a friend that I would see her compete at a Pokemon Contest," I said, giving Dawn a wink. "And I don't like to break promises."

Arceus smiled. "I see. Well, whenever you need me, just call me and I will be there." And with that, he vanished.

Dawn went up to me and gave me another hug. "Chris, that's so sweet of you! Thank you so much!"

"Of course Dawn," I said. "Besides, I can't let Pikette be upset about not being able to do the contest."

"I heard that," Pikette said, smiling.

* * *

(A/N" And without further adieu, I bring to you the credits song. Originally, I was going to have the song "Eternal," but I decided to use a different song. The name of it is "Life in Technicolor II" by Coldplay. AND REMEMBER TO ADD THE II! Just so you're not ripped off of that. Anyway, yes there will be another sequel, which will probably be the concluding one for this series. And I'll say it now, this one will probably be somewhat to a lot darker. But anyway, I thank my supporters for the reviews. Actually, I remembered now, this part isn't _the _end but, well, you'll see.)

* * *

Epilogue

"So, you really think he's that important?"

"No doubt about it, Colonel. I knew his father when we were both part of the Special Forces."

"I see. Very well Snake, bring him in. I hope you're right about this."

"Have I ever been wrong before?"

* * *

Soundtrack

1. MGS2 Main Theme – Harry Gregson – Williams

2. Going Down The Rapids – Koji Kondo

3. Requiem of Spirit – Koji Kondo

4. Encountering Mightyena in the Forest (Encountering Midna in the Cell) – Koji Kondo

5. Arceus (The Spirit Eldin) – Koji Kondo

6. This Year's Lovin' – David Gray

7. Rosetta's Comet Observatory 3 – Koji Kondo (I couldn't think of a title for this.)

8. Moving Mountains – Two Steps From Hell

9. Eternal – Evanescence

10. The Guardian's Song - ? (Not sure who did it.)

11. Spirits' Peace – Koji Kondo

12. Enjoy The Unknown – And One

13. Wild Pokemon Battle (Diamond/Pearl) – SSBB (We'll just put that.)

14. Lux Aeterna – Clint Mansell

15. Adler Asks Chris to Join Him (Zant Asks Midna To Join Him) – Koji Kondo

16. Preparing to Attack the Base (Preparing to Ride to Kakariko) – Koji Kondo

17. Team Galactic Battle – SSBB

18. Mightyena's Theme (Ike's Theme) – SSBB

19. Darkrai Theme - ?

20. Enclosure - Konami Computer Entertainment Sound Team Japan

21. Life in Technicolor II – Coldplay


End file.
